Thomas and Friends (Humanized)
by BlueRacoon27
Summary: Welcome to the island of Sodor. We all know the stories, but let's see how it would be if our beloved tank engine and his friends were human characters that controlled the trains themselves. Featuring frequent appearances from a certain character from Shining Time Station. (Canceled)
1. Thomas Gets Tricked (Thomas and Gordon)

A/N: I loved Thomas and Friends as a little boy, and after watching a lot of the old school episodes I decided to write this story. What would it be like if the characters were human and drove the trains themselves? Of course, others have had their own takes on this, but this is my own little spin on it. Enjoy.

* * *

Thomas Billington is a young teenager who works at a big station on the island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little boy who drives a blue tank engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy funnel, and a short stumpy dome.

(Thomas is a young 14-15 year old with short stubby black hair, and a blue t-shirt with a number 1 on the front. He's loved trains since he was a toddler. His parents are from the mainland, but when he was offered by Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat controller to work on his Railway on Sodor, he suddenly was thrilled with delight. When he asked his parents, they were excited too, but still really worried, but when Thomas promised to work hard and behave well, they agreed. Working with trains was a like a dream come true for him.)

(Cue Busy station theme, Season 1. Shift to Knapford station where Thomas pulls in a train for Henry Steiner, a 22 year old man with black hair with hints of green, who is taller and older than Thomas and dressed in green and drives a green tender engine with a number 3 painted on the tender.)

He's a fussy young man too. Always pulling coaches about, ready for the big engines to take on long journey's. And when the trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engine drivers can go and rest.

(Henry leaves with his train as Thomas pulls in empty coaches to put away)

Thomas thinks no one on Sodor works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them, including Gordon Gresely, the tallest and proudest of all, who owns the biggest engine on the island and pulls the express.

(Gordon is a tall buff man at 30 with brown quiff hair and Dressed in black jeans with a blue colored Tanktop with red stripes on the side. His engine is big and blue is numbered 4 on it's tender)

Thomas likes whistling rudely at him to tease him.

(Thomas whistles loudly startling Gordon who was taking a lunch break near his engine causing Gordon to drop his sandwich and spill his tea.)

"Wake up, lazy bones. Why don't you work hard like me?"

(Thomas puffs away chuckling, while Gordon groans)

"I hate it when he does that."

This annoys Gordon to no end, but Thomas never stops. But soon that would change. One day after pulling the big express, Gordon went off to get coffee in a nearby siding. He was just getting another cup, when Thomas came up in his cheeky way.

(Thomas whistles loudly, making Gordon drop the coffee pot causing the lid to burst off and spill coffee on Gordon)

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Hey, Lazy bones! Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me!"

And off Thomas puffed laughing as Gordon watched fuming with anger.

"Ohhhh, the indignity."

He went straight home in humiliation to dry his clothes off. Later that evening, Gordon began to think how he could get back at Thomas.

One morning Thomas wouldn't wake up.

(Cut to Thomas in his room at a shack in Tidmouth still asleep wearing only blue pajama pants.)

His alarm clock wouldn't go off. Little did Thomas know that Gordon had turned off the alarm the night before as part his plan.

(Cut to station when Gordon sits near his engine while passengers stand on the platform).

It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but the coaches weren't ready.

(Back to Thomas at Tidmouth, who now sees how late he slept in)

At last, Thomas got up, and rolled out of bed in shock when he saw his clock.

"Oh dear. Oh, dear," he screamed as he got dressed while rushing out to his engine. After getting it to start, he hurried to the station where Gordon was waiting.

"Where have you been, trickster?"

"Gordon, I'm sorry. I overslept. The alarm clock didn't..."

"I don't care for your excuses. Just hurry up, you!" said Gordon

"Hurry yourself, you big palooka," replied Thomas,

As Thomas backed his engine up to the platform, Gordon begin carrying out the next phase of his plan to get back at Thomas for teasing him.

"Yes, I will."

And almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Gordon reversed his engine quickly and had it coupled the train.

"Get in quickly, please!" he shouted as he whistled his engine. Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but his engine was always uncoupled first. This time, Gordon started so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come.

(Cue Gordon's theme, Season 1)

"Wait, Gordon. No! I haven't been uncoupled!"

(Cut to the countryside after leaving the station)

"Come on, Come on," puffed Gordon.

The train was going faster and faster. Too fast for Thomas, he wanted to stop his engine, but he couldn't.

"Hey! Hey! STOP! STOP!"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," laughed Gordon. "You can't get away, you can't get away," laughed the stewardess of the front coach.

Thomas then screamed, "I'm gonna HURL!"

And he did. All over his engine's cab.

Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, he felt nauseous and his legs hurt him but there was nothing he could do.

"I shall never be the same again," he thought sadly. "My legs will be quite worn out."

At last they stopped at a station. Thomas's engine was uncoupled and move onto a siding for cleaning, and he felt very silly and exhausted as he climbed down from his cab, thinking of everyone laughing at him. Then he went to use a restroom, because he couldn't hold it anymore. After 5 minutes of relieving himself, he came out.

"Well, little Thomas", chuckled Gordon. "Now you know what hard work means, don't you?"

Poor Thomas couldn't answer. he had no breath, he just limped slowly away to rest and had a long long drink at the nearby refreshment stand while his engines was being cleaned and refilled with water.

"Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important," Thomas thought to himself. And he puffed slowly away. He was still careful after wards never to be cheeky to Gordon again, but as he puffed home, he also said to himself, "Mom and Dad will never let me hear the end of this."

That night, he spoke on the phone to his parents about the incident. His Father, Christopher Billington was very stern on him.

"Thomas," his father said in a stressed tone. "I told you about doing that. I know you're young and like fooling around with people for, but it always gets you into trouble. You have got to stop being so cheeky and mischievous."

"I know," he huffed.

"But we are proud of the hard work, you've been doing in general, his father said less severly. "Keep it up, son. Don't disappoint us. Sir Topham Hatt says you're doing well. And stay safe, okay? Your mother worries."

"I will," replied Thomas.

His father then handed the phone to his wife, Lizzie and went off.

"Sweetheart, we're glad you learned a lesson today, she said in a sweet voice, but please no more teasing Gordon. You know how frustrated I get when you cause trouble like that."

"Okay, Mom," he said. "I will. And I won't forget to be responsible, reliable or really useful."

"Thank you," Lizzie said. "I know you'll do something great, one day, sweetheart".

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Thomas, I love you."

"I love you too."

At last Thomas put the phone aside and went to sleep.


	2. Edward Helps Out (Edward and Gordon)

A/N: I felt proud of how well my first chapter turned out, so I decided to do another one. Now is the time to introduce Edward. But the story of Gordon's Hill and Henry's Tunnel will be done in flashback style. And do that, we'll be introducing a very special guest. Yes, from here on out, we'll be hearing a lot throughout these chapters from our dear friend, Mr. Conductor.

Special Guest: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor.

* * *

One morning, Thomas had finished shunting coaches for Gordon's Express train, when he saw his friend Edward shunting trucks/freight cars for a goods/freight train.

"Hello, Edward," Thomas called out to him.

(Edward Pines (No relation to Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls, by the way.) is a young man about 18 to 19. He's a slender figure with thick blue glasses, a light blue blouse with red striped sleeves and a pair of blue denim jeans. He has straight brown hair in the style of a regular haircut. His engine is a Blue Furness Railway K2 class mixed-traffic engine. Like all other engines, his had a number as well. It was number 2.)

Edward is a very kind person and looks after Thomas well as sort of a mentor and brother figure for the young boy.

He's a very intelligent young man and is often considered the nerd of the railway by the bigger engines.

"Oh, hi, Thomas," Edward replied. "Shunting coaches again for Gordon"?

"As usual, yes." Said Thomas. "And this time I'm not teasing Gordon so that he won't pull me along with the train like he did last time. Ugh, I'm never gonna live that one down."

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure you won't, but now you probably know better than to tease the big engines, but as along as you don't under estimate them, you shouldn't have to worry about anything."

Thomas felt better about it already. He never teased Gordon again after that day when Gordon pulled his engine along with the express.

"Well, I've got to run, Thomas," he said. "I have a goods train to take care of. I'll catch you later, maybe we can hang out or something."

"Sounds good," Thomas replied and Edward puffed away.

Later, Thomas was in a siding having his lunch when suddenly, a sparkle of gold appeared in front of him.

"Ah!" Thomas gasped in a startled voice. For there out of the sparkle appeared a small man at about 20 centimeter's in a conductor's uniform.

"Oh, don't be frightened, Thomas," the man said in a liverpool accent. "I mean you no harm. I'm a friend to all the engine drivers here. Sir Topham Hatt lets me help out here sometimes."

Thomas was puzzled. He was wondering how this mysterious person knew his name and who he was.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't think we've actually met before," said Thomas. "So you know who I am, but what's your name?" he asked calmly.

The man smiled. "Well, Thomas. I'm glad you asked. My name..." he began introducing himself. "Is Mr. Conductor. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Well," chuckled Thomas. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Conductor. Where are you from?"

"Actually, the size I am right now is the size I usually am back home at Shining Time Station. Because I actually live inside the signal box on the mural on the wall, back home. But here I can change size to fit in with every one else."

(Mr Conductor blows his whistle and suddenly disappears in a shower of gold sparkle, then quickly reappears in the seat at the table in Normal human height).

"Wow! So you can appear and disappear anytime you want with that whistle and that sparkly gold stuff?"

"That's right, Thomas. But let's talk about your life on the Island of Sodor. I see you've taken a liking to Edward."

"Yes, sir. Edward has been showing me the ropes of what it's like working here. He's been like a brother to me. He often talks about how boastful Gordon is."

"I see," said Mr. Conductor said. "Do you remember the time he actually had to help Gordon up a hill?"

"No," answered Thomas. "I don't think so."

Mr. Conductor: "Well, of course, you don't remember it. Because I haven't told you about it. It was about a year before you showed up here. Let me tell you what had happened."

Mr. Conductor blew his whistle and both he and Thomas were surrounded by a giant cloud of steam.

(Cut back to 1 year ago at Tidmouth Yard)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): One day Edward was in the yard where he lived with the other engineers. They all had engines bigger than Edward's and boasted about it.

"Sir Topham Hatt won't choose you again," said Gordon. "He wants workers with strong engines like ours."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): But Sir Topham Hatt felt Sorry for Edward and spoke to him after arriving at the sheds.

"Would you like to take your engine out today?" he asked Edward. "I know you've been wanting to".

"Oh, Yes, sir. Please!" said Edward happily. So Edward lit his engine's fire, made lots of steam and puffed happily away.

"Peep, peep, look at me go," Edward shouted as he puff his engines out of the shed and out of the yard.

The other engine drivers were very cross at being left behind.

Gordon: Unbelievable.

Henry: Why I never...!

James: How dare he?

(Cut to countryside where Edwards is pulling coaches, Cue Edward's theme)

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): Edward pulled passenger trains during his shift working hard all day. The passengers and coach stewards thought he was very kind, the enthusiasts admired his engine, and Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased with him.

(Cut back to Tidmouth yard at night, all the engine's have been stored in the shed as all the drivers are gathered in the shack nearby. )

"I'm going out again tomorrow," Edward told the other engine drivers that night. "What do you think of that?"

But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once.

(Shift to following morning as everyone gets ready for work)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Next morning, Edward woke up to find nothing had changed. Gordon was still boasting.

Gordon: You watch me, Little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you.

(Gordon begins to take off in his engine)

Gordon: Goodbye, little Edward. Look out for me this afternoon.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Edward went off to do some shunting. Edward like shunting. He thought it was fun playing with trucks.

He would come up quietly in his engine and give them a push. Then he would stop and the trucks would go "Bump" into each other.

"Ooh!" Edward would pretend they would cry. "Whatever is happening?"

Mr Conductor (Narrating):Edward played until there were no more trucks in the yard, then he stopped to rest. Presently he heard a whistle. Gordon was very cross. Instead of nice shiny coaches, he was pulling a lot of dirty trucks.

"A goods train! A goods trains! A goods train!" he grumbled. "The shame of it. The shame of it. Oh, The shame of it".

Mr Conductor: (Narrating): Edward laughed and went to find some more trucks. But then there was trouble.

"Gordon can't get up to the hill", the porter called to Edward. "Would you take your engine and help push him, please?"

"Alright," Edward replied. And off he went. He soon found Gordon halfway up and very cross. Edward came up and tried to reason with Gordon.

"Looks like you're not trying".

"I can't do it", said Gordon. "The stupid trucks are so heavy that they hold an engine back so".

Edward decided to intervene.

"Well then," he said. "that's why I've come to push".

"No use at all," argued Gordon. "Not with that old rustbucket of yours."

"You wait and see," said Edward.

Gordon then brought his train back to the bottom of the hill, and Edward positioned his engine to the brake van.

"I'm ready," said Edward.

"No good," Grumbled Gordon.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): They pushed and pulled as hard as they could. The trucks were indeed heavy, but Edward would not let that stop him. But Gordon was just as stubborn as ever.

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it," groaned Gordon.

"I will do it. I will do it. I will do it," huffed Edward.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Edward pushed and puffed, and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could, and almost before they realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill with his engine.

"I've done it. I've done it. I've done it," Gordon said proudly.

Mr Conductor (Narrating):Being the big egotistical boaster he was, he forgot all about all about kind Edward and didn't say "thank you", leaving Edward behind as he sped all the way down the hill through the junction.

Edward was left out of breath and far behind, but he was happy because he had been so helpful. At the next station, he finally stopped and filled his engine's tank at the water tower while he had a drink himself and said to himself "I'll get out my paint tomorrow and give the old girl a beautiful coat of blue and red stripes. Then she'll be the smartest engine in the shed". He then smiled happily as he puffed off to the shed.

(Mr Conductor's smoke dissipates, bringing them back to real time. Thomas is very amazed at the story)

"So," asked Thomas. "That's also why it's called "Gordon's Hill. Isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," said the man.

"Wow," Thomas said. "That was a great story. You told it in such an awesome way."

"Thank you, Thomas", replied Mr. Conductor. "I have to go now. Take care."

Thomas watched as Mr Conductor disappeared in a magical sparkle of gold dust.

"I like him. he's very friendly,"thought Thomas as Edward puffed up.

"Made a friend, I see," said Edward.

Thomas: "Edward, have you met Mr. Conductor? He was just telling me about the time you helped Gordon up the hill."

"Mr Conductor? The little man who travels here by sparkle," asked Edward. "Thomas, everybody knows Mr. Conductor."

"Oh, I see," replied Thomas. "Well, that was incredible how you took time to push Gordon up that hill, but rather wrong of him not to say 'thank you" after all you did for him."

"Ah well," chuckled Edward. "I told you before, he is like that. Egotistical people tend to be the way they are. It's only human. Hey, let's go catch a movie or something after work, if Sir Topham Hatt will let us, that is."

Thomas: Oh, that'll be fun.

And so they puffed off together back to work. Now Thomas had a new even brighter outlook on Edward after hearing that story, but he had also hoped he would soon see the little sparkle man again.


	3. Come out Henry (The Sad Story of Henry)

A/N: So picking up where we left off, we now come to one of the most well known Thomas and Friends stories ever told. A sad one indeed. Poor Henry.

It was raining one dark and cold night on the Island of Sodor. Young Thomas Billington didn't mind the rain, but it kept him awake sometimes. Nearby his co-worker Henry was looking out the windows nervously at it. Thomas wondered why Henry looked so unusual at the sight of rain.

Thomas: "Umm, Henry?"

Henry jumped with a gasp. "Oh, uh, Thomas..",he said.  
"I was just... uh...watching the...uh..the...".

"The what?", asked Thomas.

"Nothing", replied Henry. "Forget it."

Henry walked away quietly, but Thomas was suspicious.

"I wonder what that was all about", he pondered quietly to himself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a magical sparkle appeared. Thomas knew what this meant. It was his new friend, Mr. Conductor, from the other day when he learned about Edward and his misadventure on Gordon's Hill.

"Hello, Thomas", he said . "What's the matter? You look puzzled."

"I was just wondering about Henry. Why is he so weird around the rain", asked Thomas.

"Ah, yes. There is a reason for that now. let me explain", Mr Conductor said. "But I must warn you".

He pulled a handkerchief is if he were about to cry and he did let out a sob.

"It's a very sad story", he cried and sobbed.

(Flashback)

(cut to a month after the fiasco on Gordon's Hill. The rain is pouring down as 21 year old Henry drives his engine through, and he starts freaking out.)

Mr Conductor (narrating): Once a man who was driving train was afraid of a few drops of rain. He drove into a tunnel, squeaked his engine through it's funnel, and wouldn't come out again.

(Henry stops his engine inside the tunnel to avoid the rain)

Mr Conductor (narrating): The engine driver's name was Henry. His train's conductor and passenger's argued with him, but he would not move. "The rain will spoil my engine's lovely green paint and red stripes", he said.

The conductor blew his whistle until he had no more breath and waved his green flag until his arms ached, but Henry still stayed in the tunnel blew steam at him.

"I'm not going to spoil my engine's lovely green paint and red stripes for you", Henry said angrily.

Then along came Sir Topham Hatt, the man in charge of the railway and all it's workers on the Island of Sodor. Some call him the Fat Controller.

"We will pull you you out", said Sir Topham Hatt. But Henry only blew steam at him.

(The passengers all tug on a rope trying to pull Henry's train out of the tunnel)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Everyone pulled except Sir Topham Hatt "because...", he said. "My Doctor has forbidden me to pull". But still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

(They all gather behind the coaches on the other side)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Then they tried pushing from the other end. Sir Topham Hatt said, "One, two three. PUSH!"

(Everyone works together, straining as they all try to push Henry from behind. but Sir Topham Hatt just stands watching)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): But He didn't help.

"Um...My doctor forbidden me to push", he said.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): They pushed and pushed and pushed. But still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

"Jeez, lousie", said Henry in a grumpy tone. "They're relentless".

Mr Conductor (Narrating): At last James, a new employee on the railroad came along in his engine.

(James in present time is 20 years old, but we see him here at 19. He's a young man with Spiky black hair who wears a red short sleeved shirt with a 5 on front and long black jeans. He drives a black coated and red striped mixed-traffic L&YR Class 28 engine with the number 5 on his Tender and a golden dome.)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): The conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. Meanwhile, everyone argued with Henry. "Look, it has stopped raining", they said. "Yes, but it will begin again soon", said Henry. "And what will become of my engine's green paint with red stripes, then?"

Mr Conductor (Narrating): James pushed and puffed, and pushed as hard as ever he could.  
(The train finally starts to move, but stops after only an inch) But still Henry stayed in the tunnel.

James finally stopped and groaned as he puffed away in his engine.

"Ughh, I have had it", the conductor shouted and walked away humiliated. The passengers had to wait for Edward to bring another train to take them the rest of the way.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Eventually even Sir Topham Hatt gave up. "You want to stay in there? Fine! We shall take away your rails", he said. "and leave your engine here for always and always and always. You are also suspended without pay until you learn your lesson and maybe then we'll see if your engine is ready to come out of the tunnel".

Mr Conductor (Narrating): They took up the old rails and built a wall in the front of the tunnel so that Henry's engine couldn't come out anymore as well as so that other engines couldn't be bumped into it. Sir Topham Hatt leniently allowed Henry to visit his engine every so often, but all Henry could do was watch the trains rushing through the other tunnel. He was very sad because he tought nobody would ever see his beautiful engine and it's lovely green paint and red stripes again.

As time went by Edward and Gordon would often pass by. Edward would say "peep peep, Hello". And Gordon would say, "Well, you know what? Serves you right"

(Cue Henry's sad theme)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): "Poor Henry had no way to answer. He was far too ashamed of himself. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoiled his engine's lovely green paint and red stripes anyway. He wondered if he would ever drive his beloved engine and pull trains again, but I think he deserved his punishment, don't you"?

(Fade back to present. Thomas is sitting on his bed and manages to shed a single tear at this tragic story)

"Oh, that is sad", muttered Thomas. "I kind of feel bad for Henry after hearing that. But how long was Henry forced to leave his engine in that tunnel and not let it be used, he asked. "Before he overcame his fear of the rain and then decided to journey out with it again?"

"Well, Thomas", said Mr. Conductor. "That shall have to wait for another time".

And Mr. C vanished in gold sparkle again.

Thomas laid back down in his bed and still felt a little sad for poor Henry. But he figured if he could help Henry be less anxious about talking about it, he could.

"Maybe", he thought. "I could help Henry out and try to understand why it's still effecting him".


	4. Henry to the rescue

Henry to the Rescue/Edward Gordon and Henry

One morning, Thomas was just finishing up with preparing the express for Gordon when he saw Henry nearby coming into the station with his coaches. Just last night he had learned about Henry's tragic story about the time he refused to come out of the tunnel in fear of the rain ruining his engine's paint. Thomas couldn't help but feel sorry for Henry.

"Henry", asked Thomas. "Last night I heard about what happened that time in the tunnel. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...I..I'm not sure I want to, Thomas", said Henry nervously. "I don't like being reminded about that because I fear being teased about it."

"I'm not going to tease you, Henry. I just want to hear your side of the story", said Thomas sympathetically.

"Well, you see", began Henry. "I had just had my engine repainted about a day before, and I was pulling a train full of people the next day when it started to rain. So I hid in the tunnel and I refused to move because I was worried it would ruin my engine's fresh new look. Sir Topham Hatt was very cross..."

"So he bricked up the tunnel and left your engine there.", Finished Thomas. "Mr. Conductor told me about it last night".

Henry smiled. "So you've met Mr. Conductor, eh, Thomas?"

"Why yes, indeed", Thomas replied with a grin. "He's quite a friendly person".

Just then Mr. Conductor appeared before them in his gold sparkle.

"Well, Thomas", said Mr. Conductor. "It seems my story really had quite an impact and helped Henry open up to you".

"Well, uh, I guess it kind of did", blushed Henry.

"So how long was it until you were let out of the tunnel?", Thomas finally asked Henry. But it was Mr. Conductor who was able to answer him.

"You don't know that story, Thomas? Of course you don't know, because I haven't told you about it."

"Oh, yes please. I'd love to hear the rest of the story", said Thomas.

"Well then, Thomas", Mr Conductor chuckled. "It all began one day with Gordon".

So Mr. Conductor blew his whistle and the story began.

(1 year ago, about 1 week after the Henry's tunnel event)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Gordon always pulled the big express. He was proud of having the only engine strong enough to do so. It was always full of important people, like Sir Topham Hatt, and Gordon was always seeing how fast he could go.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry", he'd often say.

"Trickety trock, Trickety trock, Trickety trock", his coach stewards would often sing.

In a minute Gordon would see the tunnel where Henry's engine stood bricked up and abandoned.

"Oh, dear", thought Henry who was sitting in a cabin feeling sorry for himself. "Why did I worry about rain spoiling my engine's lovely coat of paint? Will Sir Topham Hatt ever forgive me and let me work again?"

For a week now, Henry had been hoping to get his engine out of the tunnel, but he didn't know how to ask.

"If Henry's there, I'm going to poop poop at him with my whistle", said Gordon.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): He was almost there when suddenly, steam burst out from the gears and there was Gordon's engine going slower and slower in a could of steam. He quickly stopped the train. He climbed down from the cab as Sir Topham Hatt came around.

"What has happened here, Gordon?", asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"It looks like I've burst the safety valve, sir", said Gordon. "Now I can't pull the train anymore. We were going so nicely too."

"Ugh", said Sir Topham Hatt. "You're always showing off, Gordon. I never liked these bigger engines. Always going wrong, because their drivers are causing me trouble. Send for another engine at once."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): While the conductor went to find one, they uncoupled Gordon's engine which had just enough puff for Gordon to slink it onto a siding out of the way.

Meanwhile back at the station James had just left with a goods train when the conductor arrived to help find a new driver to help out. So, Edward was the only person left.

"Well, I'll come and try", he said. He climbed into his engine and huffed off to get Gordon's coaches to finished moving the train to it's destination. But when Gordon saw him coming he began to have doubts.

"Huh", Said Gordon. "That's no use. Edward's Engine can't push or pull the train. It's not strong enough."

But Edward was already behind the train with his engine.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Kind Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as he could with his engine. But it couldn't move the heavy coaches.

"I think my engine isn't strong enough. It's older than Gordon's and not as powerful", said Edward.

"It's alright, Edward.", replied Sir Topham Hatt. "You tried to and that's more than enough at the moment."

"I told you so", said Gordon. "Why not let Henry try?"

"Of course", said Sir Topham Hatt. "I think he deserves a second chance. He may be our only hope".

Henry was sitting in the cabin still when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?", shouted Henry. Sir Topham Hatt opened the door and stepped inside to speak to Henry.

"Hello, Henry", said Sir Topham Hatt kindly.

He then told Henry what had happened.

"So, will you help pull this train, Henry?", he asked.

"Oh, yes, sir. I will indeed", said Henry with a smile.

So with workman's help they took down the wall in front of the tunnel, as Henry made a fire for his engine and when it got enough steam he eased it out. It was dirty and covered with Cobwebs.

"Well, she's still in one piece, but the controls are rather stiff", said Henry.

Take her for a run to ease it's joints and find a turntable", said Sir Topham Hatt. "And we'll give her a wash down later".

Mr. Conductor (narrating): When Henry came back his engine began to run just like new again. He backed down the line through the other tunnel, then they coupled him up to the train.

"Are you ready for this, Henry?", asked Edward.

"As ready as I'll ever be", shouted Henry.

"Pull hard. We'll do it. Pull hard! We'll do it!", they shouted together.

With Henry pulling from the front and Edward pushing from the back, they managed the get the train moving finally and made great time.

"We've done it together. We've done it together", said Edward and Henry".

"They've done it, hooray. They've done it, hooray!", sang the passengers.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt leaned out of the window to wave at Edward and Henry, but the train was going so fast that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea.

They never stopped until they came to the station at the end of the line. The passengers all said "thank you" and Sir Topham Hatt promised Henry a new coat of paint.

"I'll happily take a new coat of paint, boss", said Henry. " But first, I'm sorry about your hat, Sir. Edward and I will gladly help pay for it", Henry offered. "And we'll buy you a fresh new one."

"Don't Worry, Henry.", said Sir Topham Hatt. "That was my mistake, I should have taken it off first, but your gesture of kindness is more than enough payment".

"Thank you, Sir", Chuckled Henry.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): On their way home, Edward and Henry helped Gordon take his engine back to the sheds and gave him a ride home. All three of them are now great friends. Henry doesn't mind the rain now. He knows that the best way to keep his engine's paint nice is not to run into tunnels, but to give it a nice good wash down when the day's work is done.

(Back to present time)

"That was a remarkable story, Mr C.", said Thomas. "Especially the part about Henry finally being able to come out."

"Thanks to you now, Thomas", said Henry. "I no longer have to worry about being teased anymore about it. In fact, I don't even need to be afraid of the rain anymore. It's only water after all".

"Well, it's good to see that you've developed since then, Henry", Mr Conductor said just as Edward as pulling up with a passenger train.

"Mr. Conductor. Fancy seeing you here.", said Edward happily. "I see you're telling stories to Thomas again".

"Well, it's good to see you too, Edward", Mr. Conductor replied. "And yes, I've been telling Thomas about you and Henry and Gordon."

He then pulled out his pocketwatch.

"Oh, deary me", he cried suddenly. "I'm needed back at Shining Time. I have to go now. It's important business. Goodbye."

And then he vanished in a shower of gold sparkle.

"Well", said Thomas. "He's quite the flashy one, isn't he?"

The three of them all laughed.

"Hey, guys", said Henry. "How about we go get ice cream later together? It's all on me."

"Sounds wonderful", Edward said.

"Yes! Double fudge banana split for me!", exclaimed Thomas.

The three of them went back to work quickly and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon all working happily together.


	5. A Big Day for Thomas

A/N: Now that the Edward, Gordon and Henry story arc is done. We can get back to Thomas. Things have been quite hectic lately for our young friend. Let's start here. Sorry, but no Mr. Conductor this time.

14 year old Thomas Billington had been grumbling to the other engine drivers. He had begun getting sick of just being the shunter for them in the yard.

"I spend my time pulling coaches ready for all of you to take on journeys!"

The others all just laughed.

"Why can't I pull passenger train's too?"

"You're too impatient", They said. "You'd be sure to leave something behind".

"Rubbish", said Thomas. "I'll show you. One day, you'll see little guys can do big things too."

One night, he and Henry were alone at Tidmouth. Henry was ill. He tried everything he could. A doctor had come by overnight and tried to help, but he didn't get better. He felt just as bad next morning.

It was almost time for Henry's train and Thomas had to get his coaches ready.

"If Henry is ill", he thought. "Perhaps I shall pull his train seeing as he probably won't be able to come into work today."

Thomas started his engine and ran off to find the coaches gathering them together in a hustle, then he took them to the platform wanted to run round in front at once, but the conductor wouldn't let him.

"Don't be impatient, Thomas!"

Thomas waited and waited. The people got in, the conductor and stationmaster walked up and down, the porter banged the doors, and still Henry didn't show up. Thomas got more and more excited. Sir Topham Hatt came to see what was the matter. Thomas, the conductor and the stationmaster explained to him what had happened.

"Find someone else to do it then", He ordered.

"But I'm the only one left", Thomas said.

"You'll have to do it then, Thomas. Be quick now. But let's not be impatient", he said. "We'll wait until everything is ready." But Thomas was too excited too listen, so he ran round to the front and back down on the coaches.

What happened then, no one knew at first. Unexpectedly Thomas began to start his engine up when he heard a whistle thinking it was the conductor giving the all clear. But actually it was Edward's conductor's whistle several platforms over and Thomas's engine hadn't been coupled up. So, Thomas started without the coaches. Everyone waved and shouted, but they failed to get his attention.

"They're waving because my engine is so splendid", he thought importantly.

He kept on going and going further down the hill, until he came to a signal at Danger.

"Bother", he thought. "I must stop and I was going so nicely too. What nuisance signals are."

Just then the signalman came up.

"Hello, Thomas", he said. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm pulling my very first passenger train", answered Thomas cheerfully. "Can't you see".

"Where are your coaches then?"

Thomas looked back and finally realized what was wrong.

"OH, NO!", He shouted. I left them behind at the station!

"Well, then you'd better go back and fetch them", said the signalman. Thomas puffed sadly back to Knapford. When he got there, all the passengers were complaining to Sir Topham Hatt what a bad railway it was. But when they saw Thomas, they noticed how sad he was and couldn't be cross anymore.

Sir Topham Hatt spoke to him somewhat severly.

"We did say to wait until everything was ready, Thomas", he said to the young boy. "I'm sorry, sir", said Thomas. "I really am."

"You have caused confusion and delay today, Thomas", Sir Topham Hatt exclaimed. "However, because what happened was actually a misunderstanding on Edward's part, I'm going let you off with a warning. Next time be more patient."

"Thank you, Sir", said Thomas. He was finally coupled to the train and this time he really pulled it.

Afterwards that evening Henry, Gordon and James laughed and said "Look, there's Thomas the young boy who wanted to pull a train, but forgot about the coaches."

Thomas had to think of a comeback to them and said "Oh, yeah? Well at least unlike James, I don't drive an engine with faulty brakes that leave a burning smell everytime he stops".

Henry and Gordon pretended to be shocked at this but instead let out another burst of laughter.

"Oh ho ho. Burned!", shouted Henry.

But James simply did nothing. "Hmph", he snorted. 'My brakes don't catch fire. They're just as good as Gordon's or Henry's. Hmph."

They all continued the teasing until Sir Topham Hatt and Edward intervened and at last they finally stopped.

Thomas walked off feeling embarrassed, so Edward decided to walk home with him. That made Thomas feel a little bit better, but all the same he had already learned not to make the same mistake with coaches again.


	6. Trouble for Thomas

Even for several days after his fiasco with the coaches, Thomas Billington wouldn't stop being a nuisance. Night after night He kept the other engine drivers awake.

"I'm tired of pushing coaches. I want to go places and do things", he would complain. "I want to see the world".

The others didn't really take much notice, but Thomas was a young boy with a long tongue. But Edward was a kind young man and felt sorry for Thomas. One night he had an idea.

"I've got some trucks to take home tomorrow", he told Thomas. If you take them instead of me, I'll push coaches in the yard for you"

"Thank you", said Thomas. "That will be nice".

Next morning Thomas and Edward got in their engines and started preparing for work.

"Oh, Thomas", said Edward. There's something I forgot to tell you."

"I know, I know. I have to be coupled up first", Thomas replied. "Don't worry, I've learned my lesson."

"That's not what I meant, Thomas.", Edward tried to explain. But Thomas had already drove off. "Oh, rats. I should have told him last night about the troublesome delinquents".

Now sometimes, the trucks on sodor have a group of rough individuals called delinquents living in them. They're very silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they're doing. And I'm sorry to say they play tricks on those who aren't used to them. They had not been informed about the recent change in shift and were not pleased to see Thomas instead of Edward. After gathering the trucks together finally, Thomas backed his engine down on them, the shunter fastened the coupling, and when the signal dropped Thomas was ready. The conductor blew his whistle, Thomas replied by blowing his engine's whistle and started off. But the delinquents weren't ready.

"Oh, oh, oh.", They screamed. "Wait, Thomas. Wait!"

But Thomas wouldn't wait. "Come along, we haven't got all day!", he huffed.

"Alright. Alright, Don't fuss! Alright, don't fuss", grumbled the delinquents.

Soon Thomas began going faster and faster, whistling with joy as he rushed through Henry's tunnel.

"Hurry, Hurry!", called Thomas, impersonating Gordon. But the delinquents were not about to allow this to go on any longer, so they made a plan. At last, Thomas slowed as he came to Gordon's hill. With all the ounce of his engine's strength, Thomas continued to climb it further and further up.

"Steady now, girl. Steady", he said to his engine as he reached the top. Finally, as soon as the reach the summit, he began to put on the brakes.

"NOW!", shouted the delinquents. They loosened one of the coupling causing one of the trucks to bump in the one in front and the other trucks followed bumping them into each other. "Go on! Go on!", they screamed.

Before Thomas could stop, they had pushed his engine down the hill giggling in their silly way of amusement as the trucks rattled behind Thomas. He tried to make them stop making him go too fast, but the velocity at which he was traveling made it impossible.

"There's the station. Oh, dear! What am I going to do? I never saw Venice!", he cried.

He rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Thomas shut his eyes.

"HELP ME, OPRAH WINFREY", he screamed as he braced for impact. But, when he opened his eyes he saw he stopped just in front of the buffers and he was still in one piece. There had been no crash thankfully.

"Phew!", he huffed as he climbed down from his engine's cab. "That was a close one."

But his relief was short lived. There watching him was Sir Topham Hatt.

"What are you doing here, Thomas?", He asked.

Thomas was afraid. He knew was in trouble now, no questions so he had to explain, so he told the truth.

"I brought Edward's good train for him, sir", he answered.

"And why did you come in so fast?"

"I didn't mean to. I was pushed.", said Thomas. "The delinquents, they..."

"Thomas, that's why I asked Edward to bring these trucks in while you were supposed to be shunting in the yard. If you can't learn to be patient and do things properly, I might have to keep you confined at Tidmouth and see what your parents would have to say".

Now, Thomas was really afraid. He had just about put himself ..ahem..."on the line" with Sir Topham Hatt this time.

"I'm sorry, sir", he said sadly. I do want to learn. I want to be really useful just like the others."

"I know you do, Thomas. You're a smart boy with great determination and I do respect that", he told the boy sternly. "But I need you to learn to be more patient as well. You've got a lot to learn about trucks. After pushing them about here and there for a while, you'll know almost as much about them as Edward. Then you'll be really useful someday."

"Thank you, sir", Thomas replied and he backed his engine down to the platform to let the workman unload the goods, and afterwards he went home feeling very guilty. Later, that evening as he was retiring for the night, Edward came to see him.

"Rough day, Thomas?", he asked Kindly.

"Yeah. Did you get in trouble?", asked Thomas.

"Not really. But Sir Topham Hatt didn't approve of what we did today", he answered. "He wants me to keep an eye on you now. We'll have to stay in the yards together until you can learn as much as me about trucks as I do."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Edward. I see you were trying to warn me about the delinquents, but I didn't stop to listen. This is all my fault."

"Never mind, Thomas", said Edward. "At least we're working together again. Well, good night, Thomas."

"Good night, Edward", Thomas replied. And Edward puffed away as Thomas drifted off to sleep.


	7. Thomas saves the day

A/N: To make this chapter more engaging, I decided to make it different from a traditional Thomas and Friends story by combining both old and new versions of the series and more than half as long as the traditional story in order to build up the development of Thomas's bravery and heroism. Now, let's begin.

* * *

The morning after Thomas's experience with the troublesome delinquents, he and Edward went to Sir Topham Hatt's office to meet with him.

"Good Morning," he said to them both. "Remember not to be impatient, Thomas. Your engine can never be as fast and strong as Gordon's. But it can be a really useful engine as you do your best to be a really useful worker. And remember, don't let the silly delinquents tease you."

"I promise to do my best from now on, sir," said Thomas. "I really do want to be really useful."

"Atta boy," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Edward will be helping you out in the yards, but someone else will be joining you. His name is Glynn."

"Who is he?" asked Thomas. "I've never met him. I've never even _heard_ of him before."

"Glynn used to work on this railway. He was the driver of our previous number one engine," Sir Topham Hatt explained. "He retired years ago, but I spoke to him and he's agreed to mentor you, Thomas. He'll be meeting you and Edward in the yard at Tidmouth later."

Edward and Thomas drove off to meet their new mentor. They arrived back at Tidmouth and were now waiting for Glynn. There were lots of trucks in the yard, and Thomas would soon be learning about pushing and pulling them into place.

There was also a small coach, and a long set of three flatbeds, two with one crane on each.

"What's that?" Thomas asked Edward curiously about the strange looking rolling stock.

"That, Thomas," Edward answered, "is a type of train we don't usually have to move about. It's only used in emergencies. It's called the breakdown train. The cranes are for lifting heavy things like engines, coaches and freight cars."

"Freight Cars?" asked Thomas confusedly.

"That's the american term for trucks," Edward explained. "I'm half and half, you see. My mother was an englishwoman, but I'm american on my father's side. So I use the terms interchangeably."

"That kind of makes sense," Thomas said understandingly.

"Is there an emergency?" someone asked the two young drivers. They both turned around and saw a man in overalls with wavy black hair and a female brunette in a female version of a workman's uniform.

"No emergency at all," said Edward. "Just showing Thomas here around." He then proceeded to introduce Thomas to them. "Thomas, this Judy and Jerome. They operate the cranes on the breakdown train."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Thomas kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Jerome.

"Pleasure's all mine, dear," added Judy.

"We're waiting for someone. But it was nice to see you two here," smiled Edward.

They left the goods shed and waited outside.

"So,"asked Thomas. "Have you ever met this Glynn person?"

"No, I've never met him. But I know he's a very wise person. He used to drive a coffee pot."

"A coffee pot?" giggled Thomas.

"Not that kind of coffee pot, silly," said Edward as he playfully nudged the boy's shoulder. "Coffee pot is just a nickname for an engine with a boiler that points up in the air."

"I didn't know that," replied Thomas.

"The coffee pot engine drivers used to look after one of the branch lines," Edward told Thomas. "But they don't work there now. They're all retired."

At last Sir Topham Hatt's car pulled up and out of it stepped a tall old man. The two young drivers walked up to him and shook his hand firmly.

"You must be Glynn," said Thomas. "I'm Thomas Billington. It's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Thomas," said Glynn.

Then it was Edward's turn to introduce himself. "I'm Edward. Edward Pines. I've been showing him the ropes around the yards. He's good learner, but he is a little rough around the edges, though he's headstrong and very capable."

"He's just a boy, Edward," said Glynn. "but Sir Topham Hatt told me he's a very capable person. I'm here to help too. With a great of patience and working, he might go far and amount to something once he knows almost about as much about trains as you and I do."

"I'm sure I will, sir," said Thomas positively.

So, for the next few weeks, Thomas worked hard pushing and pulling coaches and trucks into place. Glynn and Edward taught him how to be able to properly handle delinquents in the trucks. Sometimes Edward was often busy with other tasks to stay full time, but he often still checked in with them both.

One day, Thomas was in the yard with Glynn and they had just finished another lesson for the day when Edward pulled in with a coach attached to his engine. Out of it poured two 18 year old identical looking girls. Both brunettes dressed in orange-brown livery blouses and long skirts. One had her hair in a bun in the back while the other wore hers in pigtails.

"Hi, Grandpa!" they shouted running towards Glynn.

"Sweethearts!" cried Glynn as they hugged him tightly.

"Thomas, these are my granddaughters, Annie and Clarabel. Girls, this is Thomas Billington. I'm helping here more about handling trains."

"How nice to meet you, girls" said Thomas.

"It's nice to meet you too, Thomas" they said Cheerfully.

"He's such a nice boy," said Annie.

"Indeed, Annie. Delightful," said Clarabel. "And very cute."

"Glynn's been telling me that you're getting along well, Thomas" said Edward. "Sir Topham Hatt is coming by later today to check in with us."

"He's done really well, Edward," chuckled Glynn. "I think he nearly knows about as much about trucks as you do."

So they were all just about to take a break, when suddenly they heard an engine's whistle.

"Help! Help! Help!"

Edward and Thomas knew that voice. It was James. He sounded frightened.

Soon they saw him coming in at very high speed.

"Help! They're pushing me!" he shouted as he came rushing through with his goods train much too fast. To make matters worse, his brake blocks were on fire.

"On, on, on!" laughed the delinquents. James zoomed out of the yards at full speed.

"We gotta do something, Edward!" cried Thomas. He climbed into his engine, opened the regulator and puffed away to chase after James.

"Thomas, wait!" Edward shouted. But Thomas was already out of distance.

"Oh," groaned Edward. "Sir Topham Hatt is not going to like this."

"On! On! Faster! Faster!" the delinquents screeched. "I don't want to go any faster!" cried James. He tried to stop, but he couldn't.

"I'm coming off the Rails!"

And he did. He jumped clear just in time, but his engine derailed and slid into a field nearby crashing through a fence. Thomas had arrived just in time to see everything. He climbed out his cab and rushed over to James who was groaning in pain as if he was hurt badly.

"James, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"No, Thomas," said James. "I twisted my ankle very badly jumping out, and I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"How badly does it hurt?"

"Ow, don't touch it!" screamed James in great pain. "Oh, I can't breath it hurts so bad!"

"I'll be right back, James!" Thomas shouted. "I'm going to get help!"

Thomas climbed back into his cab and hustled back to find the breakdown train.

"Now I see why Edward was trying to warn me about the trucks last time!" he thought to himself.

"The delinquents can run a train right off the rails. Bother those troublemakers and their troublesome tricks."

It wasn't long before he huffed back into the yard and went to find Judy and Jerome. He ran so fast he went straight past Edward and Glynn.

"Judy! Jerome! We need help!" he screamed loudly.

"Judy!" shouted the man.

"Jerome!" snapped Judy.

"Emergency!" they both said.

Edward, Glynn, Annie and Clarabel came bustling in just as fast.

"What happened?" asked Edward in an alarmed tone of voice. "What's going on, Thomas?"

"James is off the line!" cried Thomas. "His engine's brake blocks were on fire and he's badly injured!"

"Crew up!" Judy and Jerome shouted as workmen poured out of the break room and into the works coach. "Right then" said Jerome. "We're ready" added Judy.

Sir Topham Hatt was just pulling up when he noticed all the commotion.

"Oh, bother!" he thought. "What is Thomas up to now?"

Thinking Thomas was causing trouble, he rushed over to the shed and stormed in. "Thomas!" He shouted. "What do you think you're..."

"Sorry, sir! But this is an emergency!" Thomas shouted.

Judy and Jerome prepared the cranes, Glynn coupled Thomas's engine up to the breakdown train and off they went.

Back at the field James was still groaning as he crawled over his engine to see if it was damaged.

"Those stupid wooden brake blocks," he moaned. "I always knew they'd be trouble eventually. Darn dirty delinquents. Now my engine is all dirty and scratched."

Thomas arrived with the breakdown train and left it along side, then with workmen's help he pulled away the unbroken trucks.

"Oh, dear! Oh, dear!" the delinquents groaned.

"Serves you right. Serves you right," huffed Thomas.

He was hard at work pulling and pushing trucks full of them away all afternoon as he carried them away to a nearby detention center for troublesome delinquents.

"I hope this will you foolish troublemakers a lesson," he told them. And they answered "Yes, it will. Yes, it will."

Soon Thomas was back at the crash site. They cleared away the broken trucks, then he went over to James.

"Come on, James. I'll help you up. You can sit in my engines cab until we get back to the yard."

"Oh, thank you, Thomas," James said. "You're such a brave and helpful young man."

Thomas carried James over to his cab and placed him down inside. Then he went to help the workman with James's engine. They attached the two cranes onto James's locomotive on both ends

"Have you got it at the front there, Judy?" asked Jerome. "Yes, Jerome" answered Judy. "I'm ready to lift."

"Me too. Let's do it."

So, they lifted Jame's engine safely onto the flatbed. Thomas then helped pull the breakdown train back to the sheds. James felt terrible from being in such pain, but he was so grateful and happy about what Thomas had done.

"I'll be forever grateful for this, Thomas," he said with a weak smile.

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting at the yards for them both.

"Sir Topham Hatt, sir. I apologize for leaving the yards, but I had to..."

"No need to say anything, Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt. Instead of being cross with Thomas. He was actually feeling happy. "What you did today was very helpful. I've heard all about it and I'm very pleased with you."

"You are?" exclaimed Thomas.

"Yes. Now, can you take James to the hospital while Edward takes the engine to the steam works?"

"Yes, sir. I can. I actually know the way."

Thomas then puffed away carrying James to the hospital where James was admitted for treatment at once.

Later that evening, when he brought James home, the other workers and drivers were very happy to see Thomas indeed after hearing everything. Even Gordon seemed impressed. Edward was there to greet him. Glynn and his granddaughters were present too.

"Well done, Thomas," he said proudly. "Today, you really were the greatest of us all."

"What you did today," added Henry. "was terrific."

"Heroic even," replied Gordon.

"More than that," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Thomas, you are a really useful worker."

Thomas smiled unaware things were about to get better.

"While James is resting and healing, his engine will get some proper brakes, a bit of repair here and there, and a new coat of paint."

"Thank you, sir," said James.

"And you, Thomas," Sir Topham Hatt added. "Due to your unselfish bravery and heroism, you shall now have a branch line all to yourself."

Thomas's eyes widened with excitement. "My own branch line? Really?" he screamed.

"Yes. You heard me correctly. We have two coaches ready for you already."

Thomas shrieked happily like a schoolboy.

Next, Sir Topham Hatt turned to Glynn.

"And Glynn, would it be proper for me to ask your granddaughters to be his coach stewardesses?"

"Yes. They may," answered Glynn.

The girls squealed happily and ran up to hug Thomas tightly and then they both gave him a kiss on one cheek each making him blush.

Glynn decided to head home finally.

"Take care of the branch line, Thomas. Be kind to the girls, and wear that number one on your engine with pride."

"I will, Glynn. Take care."

Glynn entered his old coffee pot engine and huffed away.

All the other drivers cheered happily and flung Thomas into the air like in the movies when the hero saves the world.

"Off to see the world now, Thomas?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Edward," Thomas replied with a grin. "I am!"

Thomas phoned his parents that night and told them everything. His mother couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oh my goodness. That is so wonderful, Thomas!" she said happily.

"Way to go, son. I am so proud of you!" his father exclaimed.

"I wish you guys were here for this," he said.

"We wish that too, sweetheart, but we're so happy for you," his mother said.

Thomas later went to bed that night unable to sleep because of the joyous news.

Now Thomas is as happy as can be. He has a branch line of his own, a house to live in on it, and Annie and Clarabel are his coach stewardesses. They work hard puffing backwards and forwards all days. He is never lonely. Edward and Henry often stop by and tell him the news.

Gordon is always in a hurry, but never forgets to give a "Poop-poop" with his whistle. And Thomas always whistles "peep-peep" in return.

Little did Thomas know as he rode into the sunset on his first evening of running the branch line, there on the bridge nearby watching was Mr. Conductor. He was there singing a song about Thomas with some children.

Mr Conductor (Singing): He's a really useful person, you know.

All the other drivers, they'll tell you so.

He drives his faithful engine,

Rushing to and fro.

He's the really useful guy that we adore.

Mr Conductor and children (Singing): He's the one, he's the one.

He's the really useful fellow that we adore.

He's the one, he's the number one

Thomas Billington.

Mr Conductor (Singing): He's a really useful person, you know.

Sir Topham hatt, well, he told him so.

Children (Singing): Now he's got a branch line

To call his very own.

Mr Conductor and Children (singing): He's the really useful guy that we adore.

Mr Conductor and Children (singing): He's the one, he's the one.

He's the really useful fellow that we adore.

He's the one, he's the number one

Thomas Billington.

Children (singing): Little blue boy, he's always there

Whenever you need a hand.

Mr Conductor (singing): If you need help with a situation,

Mr Conductor and Children (singing): Who comes into mind?

Mr Conductor and Children (singing): He's the one, he's the one.

He's the really useful fellow that we adore.

He's the one, he's the number one

Thomas Billington.

Mr Conductor and Children (singing): He's a really useful person, you know.

Maybe little, but he's never slow.

Mr Conductor (singing): Stand back in amazement.

Just you watch him go.

He's the really useful guy that we adore.

Mr Conductor and Children (singing): He's the one, he's the one.

He's the really useful fellow that we adore.

He's the one, he's the number one

Thomas Billington.

Mr Conductor and Children (singing): He's the really useful person we adore!

And Mr. Conductor vanished in his sparkle, back to his home at Shining Time Station.

* * *

The End, for now.


	8. James Learns A Lesson

A/N: Well, I'm having lots of fun making these stories and I feel like I've really helped develop Thomas as a character in them. Now, it's James's turn to shine.

Despite his recent accident, James Dameron was enjoying his life on the Island of Sodor. He had finally healed from his injuries and had just picked up his steam engine from the works.

A week or two ago he had been in a terrible accident and was now feeling better. His engine now recieved proper brakes and new red coat of shiny red paint.

He found this so splendid it made him think he deserved to be treated as such.

His engine, an L&YR Class 28, had two small wheels in front and six driving wheels behind. He had been working on sodor for a year, but he still had a lot to learn.

"Your engine is a special mixed traffic engine," said Sir Topham Hatt. "It can pull coaches or trucks quite easily, but you must learn from your mistakes."

James knew exactly what he meant. He could well remember that nasty accident a while back.

One day, James was assigned to pull a double header passenger train with Edward.

"Be careful with the coaches, James," said Edward. "The stewardesses don't like being bumped, and neither do the passengers."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," said James stubbornly.

As he brought to coaches to the platform, everyone came to admire James and his newly refreshed engine.

"My engine is really splendid,"he thought as Edward's engine was coupled to the front of his. Then he suddenly let off steam.

A shower of water fell on Sir Topham Hatt's nice new top hat, but everyone else had already gotten into the coaches. Just then the conductor blew his whistle and James thought they had better go.

"Go on. Go on," he called to Edward.

"Don't push. Don't push," replied Edward.

The passengers and stewardess were grumbling too.

"Don't go so fast! Don't go so fast!"

But James didn't listen and kept on going. With Edward in front and James behind they rolled down the line, and when they finally stopped at the next station, two coaches went beyond the platform. Edward and James quickly went back in order to let the passengers off. Luckily for James, no one said or seemed to know anything about Sir Topham Hatt's new hat.

Eventually they reached the station at Elsbridge where Thomas was waiting with Annie and Clarabel.

"Hello, James", said Thomas. "Feeling better? That's good."

"Hey, thanks for helping me out when I had my accident, Thomas" James replied.

"Think nothing of it," Thomas said just as they heard a whistle blowing.

"Oh, I've got to go. That's my conductor's whistle. I don't know how this branch line could be managed without me."

And he drove away importantly.

On their way to the next station, Edward and James passed by the field where James had his accident weeks ago. The fence was mended and the cows were back again. James gave a quick salute to the cows, and they mooed happily at him.

Soon, the two drivers ended their journey and rested at the station before heading home. Now James was even more afraid, because he was still wondering what Sir Topham Hatt would have to say about his new top hat.

The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt did indeed talk to James severly.

"I don't know what's gotten into you," he said "But the way you acted yesterday was rather uncalled for. First you let off steam while people are still on the platform and get my hat wet, and then you over shoot the platforms with two coaches. You had better get your act together, James. If you can't behave I shall have to take your engine's red coat away and have it painted blue."

James did not like that at all. Sir Topham Hatt didn't see this but it made James rather angry.

James was in such a bad mood, that he was very rough with the coaches as he brought them to the platform bumping them along the way. The stewardesses were grumbling as they were knocked about roughly.

"Don't talk. Come on. Get in already, people," he called rudely to the passengers.

"Gordon never has to fetch his own bloody coaches," he thought to himself. "And his engine's only painted blue."

To make James even more cross, this time nobody even came hear him or his engine.

"They think Gordon is the only one who can really pull coaches," he thought. "But I'm gonna prove them wrong right now!"

The passengers complained because James was going too fast, The stewardesses tried to ask him to slow down, but James ignored them and tried to go faster.

As soon as they were out in the open, the train started slowing down with a screech as the brakes had been put on, then with a sudden jerk and a loud bang, the train came to a complete stop near a meadow as James applied the brakes on his engine.

"Oh, bother! Now what?!" he groaned angrily as he climbed down from the cab to speak to the conductor.

"What's the problem here?" he asked the Conductor.

"Well, James,"said the conductor "You've been banging us around pretty hard, now we have a leak in the brake pipe."

"Oh, great," snorted James. "Just what I needed today. So how do we mend it?"

"We'll have to do it with newspaper and a leather bootlace," said the conductor. "I've got newspaper in my compartment in the brake coach."

"But where are we supposed to get the bootlace from?" asked James.

"Ask the passengers, knucklehead", said the conductor.

"Oh, dear!" gulped James. He knew he was in for it now.

The conductor rounded up the passengers and gathered them outside explaining the situation.

James then noticed a smartly dressed man. A passenger in a trench coat and a bowler hat named Jeremiah Jobling. James looked his shoes. He was wearing boots just like the ones they needed the laces from. He was just the man they needed.

"Sir, I notice you have leather bootlaces," said James to the man. "Please, let us them."

"Absolutely not," said Jeremiah. "These are brand new boots. I cannot afford to have them ruined. And the fact that you were a clumsy driver won't be any help either."

"Well, then," said James. "I'm afraid the train is not moving further, and we're all going to have to stay right here."

The passengers all started complaining about what a bad railway it was, then turned their attention to Mr. Jobling and told him what a bad man he was instead. Everyone was very cross.

James now felt ashamed of what he had done.

"Alright!" shouted the man. At last he handed his laces over. The conductor tied a pad of newspaper tightly around the hole in the brake pipe and James was able to pull the train. But he went home a sadder and wiser James, and took care never to be rough with coaches again.


	9. James and The Troublesome Delinquents

A/N: I know the opening dialogue is from Thomas and the conductor, but I wanted to move it to this story in order to incorporate Mr. Conductor, so that Thomas can hear the story himself.

Special guest: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor

* * *

Thomas Billington was enjoying his new branch line. Everyday he goes backwards and forwards carrying passengers about with Annie and Clarabel, who worked with him as his coaches stewardesses.

Annie's coach can only carry passengers, but Clarabel's can take passengers, luggage, and the conductor. The coaches are both old and need new paint, but Annie and Clarabel don't care, they love them very much, and Thomas agrees with them.

Thomas was giving his engine a rest at the station before the next train was scheduled to leave, when he stopped for afternoon tea at the cafe with the girls. Thomas was just reaching for a scone, when Thomas's small friend, Mr. Conductor appeared sitting on the edge of the teapot.

"Well, hello, Mr. Conductor," said Thomas cheerfully.

"Hello, Thomas," he replied. "How's your branch line?"

"Why, I'm really loving it. Sir Topham Hatt is rather pleased of how well I'm doing with it. But I heard about James and his victory with the trucks the other day."

"Ah, yes. The goods train with the troublesome delinquents," Mr. Conductor said remembering something important about it. "I was actually wondering if you heard about how it all went with him."

"Not really the whole story about it," answered Thomas. "I rarely see him much. But I hear he's doing well."

"Indeed he is, Thomas. In fact, he's doing so much better than he was just after he returned from his accident and bumped his coaches," Mr. Conductor blurted. I'll tell you all about it so you can understand it better."

Just then Annie and Clarabel walked up.

"Thomas," Clarabel said curiously. "Who is that little toy man sitting on the teapot?"

"And where did you get him?" Annie asked.

"I'm not a toy, ladies," he shouted angrily. If I was, do you think I'd sitting right up here?"

"And he talks," said Annie. "does he come with batteries?"

Mr Conductor was now fuming. "I do not run on batteries, madame! I am not electronic or a toy!"

"Yikes!", shrieked Annie. "It's a _real_ little man!"

Thomas chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Annie, Clarabel, this is Mr. Conductor. He's a little magic man who live at shining time station on the Indian valley railroad".

Mr. Conductor then sparkle away and quickly reappeared on a chair now at actual human height.

"We're so sorry", the girls said. "We had no idea you were a magical man."

"That's quite all right. And it's very nice to meet you both. I was just about to tell Thomas a story about James and the goods train he pulled the other day."

"Oh, yes," clamored Annie

"Do tell us, please," asked Clarabel kindly.

"Well, alright then," he said as he reached for his whistle. "Now for the story of James, and the train he pulled with the troublemakers who loved to play games."

He blew his whistle, and steam surrounded them as the story began.

(Flashback, 2 days ago)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Days had passed since the last time James had been allowed to pull trains or drive his engine anywhere. He had been reduced to cleaning duties in the sheds as a punishment for being naughty and was not allowed to shunt trucks or push coaches in the yard. He felt miserable.

"Oh, dear," he thought sadly. "No one will ever see my engine's fabulous red paint again and I'll never be able to work again with trains. And it's all because I went so fast that I banged a hole in one of the coaches that had to be mended with of all things, a passengers bootlace."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Then finally one day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him.

"I know you are sorry, James," he said. And I know too that you want to try and be really useful as well, but you've given me a lot of trouble lately. People are laughing at my railway, and I do not like that at all."

"I will try hard to behave, sir," said James.

"You're a good man, James," said Sir Topham Hatt. There's nothing like determination. Now, I'd like you to pull a goods train for me to Maron today."

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): James was delighted and puffed away to Knapford after starting up his engine. Soon he arrived when the yard workers had finished prepping up the trucks.

"Your goods train is over there, James," said the foreman. "Be careful, though. The delinquents living in them are more troublesome than usual. I hope you have some bootlaces ready."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): The other workers all started laughing. James got a little angry, but instead of fighting back, he went to do his job.

"Oh, oh, oh," groaned the delinquents as he backed down on to the trucks. "We want a proper engine driver to pull us, not a demon controlling a red monster!"

"Not today, you little troublemakers," snorted James. "I'm on thin ice with Sir Topham Hatt. I need to pull this off to prove I'm really useful."

So James opened up the regulator and started off as soon as the conductor was ready.

(Cue James's theme' Season 1)

"Come Along, Come Along," he huffed.

"We won't, We won't," screamed the delinquents.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): But James kept on going and pulled the screeching trucks sternly out of the station. At first, everything went fine, but then the delinquents tried hard to make James give up, but he still kept on. Sometimes they would make the brakes slip on, and sometimes they would cause the axels to run hot, and each time the trouble had to be set right. And each time, James would start again determined not to let them beat him.

"I can do this, I can do this," he said to himself and slowly but surely, he pulled the trucks along the line. Soon, at last they saw Gordon's Hill.

"Alright, this is it," he said to himself. "I'll go fast and get them up before they know it. I won't let them stop me."

Mr Conductor (narrating): So James shoveled more coal into the firebox, and soon his engine went faster, and soon he was halfway up. But then, with a sudden jerk it all came easier.

"I've done it, I've done it," he shouted. "Heck, yeah! It's easy now! Take that you little punks!"

But soon, he quickly realized why. "Oh, Poo. They've done it again!"

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): The last few trucks were running backwards down the hill. The coupling had snapped. But the conductor stopped the trucks and got out to warn approaching trains.

"Stupid little gremlins", James huffed to himself as he backed the other trucks carefully down. "Why can't delinquents just behave? There might have been an accident."

Edward had pulled up just as James got his trucks reconnected.

"Need any help, James?" he asked.

"Oh, no thanks, Edward. I think I can manage," he answered.

"Don't let them beat you. You're doing well," Edward called out as James slowly struggled up the hill.

"You can do it, girl. Come on," James said as he patted the side of his engine's cab. "Come on, Baby, don't let me down!"

Mr Conductor (Narrating): He poured more coal into the firebox, making his engine stronger and stronger as it pulled and puffed as hard as ever it could. Before long he finally reached the top of the hill.

"I've done it, I've done it", he panted as he be blew his engine's whistle victoriously.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Soon, James finally reached the station at Maron with his train and he put it away in the siding to take a rest in the yard. Soon he saw Edward pull up with his goods train. Edward stopped by and gave a friendly whistle and a quick "hello." Then James saw Sir Topham Hatt step down.

"Uh oh! I'm rat bait," he said.

But Sir Topham Hatt was smiling.

"I was in Edward's train and I saw everything," he said. "James Dameron, you impressively handed the most troublesome delinquents on the line today."

James let out a sigh of relief as he smiled happily.

"After that, you deserve to keep your engine's red paint. Also, I'll be sure to give you double on your next paycheck."

James suddenly felt very dizzy from excitement.

"I...I don't...Somebody catch me," he said.

And he fell heavily backwards on the ground as he fainted.

"Should we help him, Sir?" Asked Edward.

"No, let him stay there a while", answered Sir Topham Hatt. "He'll be fine in a few hours."

(Fade back to present)

"Sometimes, you can surprise yourself with what you can do," said Mr. Conductor. "And the lesson here, Thomas is to never lose faith in yourself and you can succeed. James was stuck with a difficult challenge, but he was able to triumph indeed."

Voice on P.A.: "Attention, the 3 o'clock Express train from Knapford is now arriving. All passengers, please make your way to platform 1. For all passengers going to Maithwaite and Hackensbridge, please head for platform two."

"I gotta go, Mr. Conductor. Take care of yourself," Thomas said as he stood up.

"Farewell, Thomas," said Mr. Conductor as Thomas walked out with the girls.

Then he said to himself, "Seeing as I spent some time to help Thomas go wow, I hopefully think Schemer should be out of the way by now." And he sparkled away back to shining time as Thomas's train huffed off to the next station.


	10. James and the Express

One night, Henry and Gordon were alone with James in the driver's house at Tidmouth. Although, Sir Topham Hatt was beginning to think well of James, whenever a chance came, the others would talk of nothing but bootlaces.

"Remember when they had to use a bootlace to get you out of trouble, James?" they would tease.

James did try to get back at them by taunting Henry for getting his engine shut up in a tunnel, and Gordon for getting stuck on a hill. But, they didn't care.

"You talk too much, little James," said Gordon. "A man like me with a big strong wngine like mine always has something to talk about. I'm the one who owns the only engine strong enough to pull the express. When I'm not there, they need two engines. Think of that. I've pulled expresses for years and have never once lost my way. I seem to know the right line by instinct."

Everyone really knows that of course, that the signalman sets the switches to make the trains run on the track. But Gordon was being such an egotistical pompous, that he had forgotten.

"Wake up, James," said Gordon next morning. "It's nearly time for the morning trains. I'm pulling the express as always. So, what are you doing today? Odd jobs? Oh, well. We all have to begin somewhere, don't we? Run along and go get my coaches and don't be late."

James puffed off and went to find the coaches. They were all shiny with lovely new paint, and the stewardesses were all wearing fresh new uniforms.

James shunted them all together, and this time he was careful not to bump them as they followed him smoothly into the station.

As they neared the platform, the stewardesses all sang happily "We're going away! We're going away!"

"I wish I was going with you", said James. "I should love to pull the express and going flying along the line with my engine."

James moved out of the way as Gordon backed down on the platform and was co wasupled to the coaches. Sir Topham Hatt was on board with other important passengers. As soon as they heard the conductor's whistle, Gordon opened the regulator and started off.

'Goodbye, Little James," He shouted. "I'll see you tomorrow."

James watched as Gordon puffed out of the station as the coaches glided after him. Then after it disappeared, he went back to work. He pushed some trucks into their proper sidings, and then went to fetch the coaches for another train. As soon as he returned with the other coaches, he heard a rather mournful sound. There was Gordon's engine. Gordon was trying to sneak his engine into the station without being noticed.

"Hello, Gordon. Is it tomorrow?" asked James.

Gordon didn't answer. He just let off steam feebly.

"Let me geuss. You lost your way, didn't you, Gordon?" he asked.

"No. It was lost for me", said Gordon angrily. I got switched off the main line onto the loop. I had to go all around and back again."

"Perhaps it was instict', laughed James. "Instinct was not how Luke Skywalker destroyed the Death Star, you know. He had to use the force with the guidance of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I really don't feel in the mood for Star Wars talk right now," said Gordon.

Meanwhile, all the passengers hurried to the ticket window.

"We want our money back," they all shouted.

But Sir Topham Hatt climbed onto a luggage trolley and blew the conductor's whistle so loudly that they all stopped to look at him. Then he promised them a new train at once and he walked over to James immediately.

"Gordon can't pull the express today", he said. "Will you pull it for us, James?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try."

So they coupled James's engine up to the train and everyone got in.

"Do your best, James," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Time to go, Time to go," huffed James.

"He's pulling us well, He's pulling us well," The stewardesses all sang.

Bridges and stations flashed by, the passengers cheered, and before you can say "Bob's your uncle," they reached the station.  
Everyone said thank you to James and Sir Topham Hatt was very impressed.

"Well done," he said. "Would you like to pull the express sometimes?"

"Oh, yes. Please," answered James.

"Good. I'll talk with Gordon about it and see what he says."

Next day, when James came to the yard, he saw Gordon shunting with trucks.

"I like some quiet work for a change," he said. "I'm teaching these delinquents manners. you did well with your coaches, I hear. Good. We'll show them."

And gave the trucks a Bump.

"Ow, ow, ow," the delinquents shrieked.

James and Gordon are now good friends. James sometimes takes the express to give Gordon a rest, and Gordon never talks about bootlaces, and they are both quite agreed on the subjects of trucks and delinquents.


	11. Thomas and the Conductor

Special Guest: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor

* * *

Thomas was often talking to Edward and the others about his branch line and how well adjusted he become to running it. Edward was happy for his young friend, and saw that Annie and Clarabel had grown rather close with Thomas. To him they were like the older sisters he never had. But they often playfully flirted with him, and this made him feell a little silly, but Thomas knows they're only playing around with him.

One evening, Edward was in the driver's house common room at Tidmouth. He had just come in after a very busy day at work and felt very tired. Henry, Gordon and James were having a laugh at something.

Edward asked what they had found so funny, and they said, "Thomas was in a such a hurry today, he left his conductor on the platform."

Edward didn't find it funny. He found it rather uncalled for to make fun of Thomas like that.

"Come on, guys!" he shouted. "That's not funny. You all would feel embarrassed if you guys left something behind, you know." Edward of course hadn't forgotten about the time when Thomas had to pull Henry's train one day because Henry was sick. He was sure that the other three meant well with their teasing, but it didn't mean he approved of it.

"Come on, Edward," snorted James. "Where's your sense of humor?"

Edward didn't answer. He jsut walked slowly away to his room. He then sat down on his bed to read a book when Mr. Conductor appeared on the nearby dresser.

"Hello, Edward," he said to the young man. "I see you've had a quite a day of work today."

"Yeah, I have. Good to see you, though, Mr. C." he replied. "I can't belive the other three enjoy teasing Thomas when ever he messes up."

"Ah, so you heard about what happened today?" Mr. Conductor said. "Why don't I tell you the whole story?"

Mr. Conductor grabbed his whistle, gave it a blow, and began to tell Edward about Thomas's fiasco.

(Flashback; various times of day on Thomas's Branchline)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Thomas Billington is very proud of his branch line. He thinks it's most important part of the railway. Annie and Clarabel agree with. As they run backwards and forwards, they sing songs to each other. When Thomas starts his trains at a station, he sings "Oh, come along. We're rather late. Oh, come along. We're rather late." and Annie and Clarabel would sing "We're coming along! We're coming along!"

They don't mind what Thomas says to them, because they know he's trying to please Sir Topham Hatt, and they know too that if he's cross, that he's never cross with them.

(Earlier that day)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): One day, they had to wait for Henry's train, which made Thomas very cross. Henry had been coming in at the stations rather slowly lately, which completely aggrivated young Thomas to the point of complaining.

"How can I run my line properly if Henry is always late?", he groaned angrily. "He doesn't realize that Sir Topham Hatt depends on me." Thomas growled impaitiently and blew his whistle too. He wanted to leave but he had to wait for Henry's passengers.

(5 minutes later)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): At last, Henry came as his train puffed slowly into the station. As he stopped at the platform, he stepped down from his Engine's cab looking rather depressed.

"Where have you been, lazybones?" asked Thomas angrily.

"Oh, dear," moaned Henry. "My engine's system is out of order, but no one understands my case. You don't know what I suffer."

"Rubbish," said Thomas. "That thing is too slow and you're too fat! You both need exercise."

Annie and Clarabel glared at him in shock.

Henry began to feel sadder. It was then that Thomas felt guilty.

"Henry, I'm sorry," he said. It's just that I work really hard to run my branch line and I'm just not liking that I have to keep waiting for you."

"It's alright, Thomas," said Henry. "I understand. I just wish I knew what I could do about it."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Thomas climbed back into his engine's cab and once Annie and Clarabel boarded with the passengers, the conductor blew his whistle, and Thomas started so quickly that he left him behind. The conductor waved his red flag to stop Thomas, but he was well on his way puffing out of the station.

Clarabel noticed this quickly and tried to tell to Thomas.

"We've lost our nice conductor! We've lost our nice conductor!" she sobbed.

Annie tried to tell Thomas about it.

"We haven't a conductor, We haven't a conductor!"

But he was hurrying and wouldn't listen. He couldn't even hear them over the sounds of his engine.

Annie and Clarabel tried to put on the brakes, but they were not trained for this sort of thing. Only the conductor could do it.

"Where is our conductor? Where is our conductor?" they cried.

Thomas kept on going, and didn't stop until they came to a signal.

"Bother that signal", said Thomas. "What's the matter? No matter, I'm sure maybe the conductor will tell us in a minute."

Thomas decided to go into the coaches and look for him, but there was no sign of him.

"Annie, Clarabel, where is the conductor?" asked Thomas.

"We've left him behind," sobbed Annie and Clarabel together.

Thomas facepalmed feeling embarrased. "Oh, darn it."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): After a few minutes, Everyone looked, and there was the conductor running as fast as he could with his flags in one hand and his whistle in the other. He was very hot and exhausted, so Thomas gave him a drink. Then he told them all about it.

"I'm very sorry," said Thomas.

"We all make mistakes, Thomas," replied the conductor. "I know you were in a hurry. However, my shoe was untied and I stopped to tie it."

"Look! the signal is down we can go," said Thomas. "Let's make up for lost time."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): After everyone was gathered back in the coaches and the conductor was finally on board, they puffed away. Annie and Clarabel were so pleased to have the conductor back on board that they sang "As fast as you like! As fast as you like!" to Thomas all the way. And so, they reached the end of the line quicker than ever before.

(Back to present)

"The fact of the matter is, Edward," said Mr. Conductor. "That even conductors make mistakes, and so did Thomas. But he's learned from it now."

"Did Sir Topham Hatt find out about it?" asked Edward nervously.

"Of course, he did. But he wasn't cross at all," replied Mr. Conductor. "In fact, he forgave Thomas immediately after they both told him about what happened."

"Well, that's good," said Edward.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to shining time station." Mr. Conductor said. "I wish I could stay longer, but i'm a very busy person, you know. Goodbye,"

He disappeared again in his usual shower of gold dust and Edward went along reading his book.


	12. Thomas Goes Fishing

When Thomas drove his train along his branch line, he always looked forward to something special; The sight of the river. As he passed over the bridge, he would see people fishing. It would remind him of summer fishing trips with his father when he was younger. He often wanted to stay and watch, maybe even go fishing himself with Annie and Clarabel, but he never could, because he thought to himself "What would Sir Topham Hatt say if I was late?"

Everytime he would stop at a station and see another driver he would say "I want to fish," but they all had the same answer. "Engine drivers don't go fishing. They never have time."

"Silly stick in the muds," thought Thomas.

One day, he stopped his train as usual to help his engine take in water at the station by the river. But the water pipe was not working.

"Out of order? Bother," said Thomas. "Even in the future, nothing works."

"Never mind, Thomas," Said Annie. "We'll have to get some water at the river."

"Great idea," exclaimed Thomas.

So, that's just what they did. After loading and unloading passengers, they puffed off to the river, they found a bucket and some rope and stopped about halfway across the bridge.

Then Thomas climbed out and let the bucket down into the water. The bucket was old, and had five holes. So, they had to fill it, pull it up, and pour the water into the engine's tank as quickly as they could, several times over and over again. Eventually, they finished at last once Thomas realized he had filled his engine's tank enough.

"That's good. That's good." he said to himself. And he returned to his cab started off again with Annie and Clarabel's coaches follwing behind. At first, everything was going smoothly, but suddenly Thomas begin to notice something was wrong with his engine's boiler. Steam began to hiss from the safety valve in an alarming way.

"Oh no! There's too much steam!" he shouted as he became surrounded by it. "She's going to burst! She's going burst!"

Thomas damped down the fire and struggled on. Soon, they stopped just outside the last station, uncoupled Annie and Clarabel's coaches and the conductor unloaded the passengers and took them to platform and told the people waiting that the train would be out of service, while Thomas ran his engine which was still fit to burst on a siding out of the way.

Then, while Thomas telephoned for an engine inspector, Annie, Clarabel, and the conductor found notices in large letters, which they hung on the engine's front and back. They read "DANGER. KEEP AWAY." Soon, the inspector and Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

"Cheer up, Thomas," they said. "We'll soon fix your engine up."

Thomas, Annie and Clarabel told them what had happened and explained about the broken water pipe at the station.

"So, the feed pipe is blocked," said the inspector. "I'll just look in the tanks."

He climbed up and peered in, then he came down. He quickly turned to Sir Topham Hatt in bewilderment.

"Excuse me, sir. Please look in the tank and tell me what you see."

"Certainly, Inspector," said Sir Topham Hatt.

He clambered up, looked in, and nearly fell off in surprise.

"Inspector," he whispered. "Can you see...fish?"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Shouted Thomas.

"Gracious Goodness me! How did the fish get there, Thomas?"

"Aw, sithspit! We must have fished them the river with our bucket," replied Thomas. He felt so embarrassed.

"Well, Thomas. So you and the girls _have_ been fishing."

"We didn't mean to, sir. We were only trying to fill up the water tanks," said Thomas upsettingly

"Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault, Thomas. But, you know fish don't suit train engines. So, we must get them out."

They all took turns at fishing in the engine's tank, while Sir Topham Hatt looked on and helped Thomas tell Annie and Clarabel how to do it. When they had caught all the fish, they had a lovely picnic supper of fish and chips.

"Hmmm. That WAS good," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"I hope _I_ don't get sick now too after eating them out of my engine's tank," Thomas blurted.

"Oh, you'll be alright, Thomas," Sir Topham Hatt told him. "But fish don't suit train engines. So, you mustn't do it again."

"No, sir. I won't", said Thomas sadly. "Perhaps the next time I go fishing, I'll keep my engine away from them from now on. That's why engine's don't go fishing. It's too uncomfortable for them."

"Who knows? You might find even Nemo or Dory next time," Sir Topham Hatt said jokingly.

Thomas backed his engine down onto the coaches, then he and Annie and Clarabel puffed away.


	13. Thomas Terence and the Snow

A/N: In this story, we'll get the meet Thomas's parents and they get to meet Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor will tell them about Thomas and his encounter with Terence.

Special Guest: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor.

* * *

It was a snowy afternoon on the island of sodor. Thomas Billington had finished his morning duties when Sir Topham Hatt arrived as the station to greet him.

"I've heard about your recent occurence in the snow, Thomas," he said to him. "But I think you've been working so hard that you deserve a couple weeks off. I want you to head for Elsbridge station."

"What for?" asked Thomas.

"Wait and see," said Sir Topham Hatt. "It's a surprise."

Later Thomas drove over to the station where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for him. Edward arrived with a special passenger coach. And from it stepped two people that Thomas recognized Immediatley.

"Is that my...?" asked Thomas surprised.

"Yes, Thomas," said Sir Topham Hatt "Your parents will be visiting for a while."

"Oh, it's our Thomas," said the woman immediatley as she rushed over to him with her husband following.

"Hello, son!" his father shouted as they embraced him tightly. Thomas hugged them back.

"I've really missed you guys," said Thomas.

"We're real proud of you, son", said Christopher, his father.

"Sir Topham Hatt has told us what a really useful young man you've been", added Lizzie.

And Thomas took them in his engine's cab to his home on the branch line and took them inside for hot cocoa when the girls entered the living room.

"Who are they?" asked Annie and Clarabel.

"Oh, I forgot", replied Thomas. And he quickly introduced the girls to his family. "Girls, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Annie and Clarabel."

"A pleasure to meet you both," the mother said ecstatically.

"Delighted,"exclaimed Clarabel.

"Charmed," said Annie. "Oh, and Thomas. Your little friend was here a moment ago looking for you."

"Oh, you made a friend, I see," his father blurted out.

Thomas knew excatly who the girls meant.

"Oh, yes," said Thomas. "I haven't told you two about Mr. Conductor."

"Your friend is a conductor?" asked Lizzie.

"Yes, that's his name," answered Thomas. "He's called Mr. Conductor. He's a tiny man about the size and height of Jiminy Cricket who comes around here sometimes."

"Aren't you a little old to be having imaginary friends, son?" asked his father confusedly.

Then a gold sparkle appeared in the middle of the table much to the surprise of Thomas's parents. There stood the man himself.

"I'm not imaginary. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Oh my goodness," Exclaimed Mrs. Billington. "it's some kind of goblin man."

"I'm not a goblin, madame!" he shouted. "I'm human flesh and blood like everyone else. I know a goblin when I see one, and I'm only 18 inches tall!"

"What sorcery is this?" asked Mr. Billington in shock.

"Mom, Dad, wait!" shouted Thomas. "That's Mr. Conductor. He's a friend of mine."

They calmed down for a minute.

"Give me a moment to let myself fit in here."

Mr. Conductor blew his whistle and reappeared through his sparkle to reach normal human height.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about frightening you two," he said.

"Mr. Conductor, this is my mom and dad," Thomas introduced them.

"Lizzie and Christopher nervously shook his hands but also politely introduced themselves to him.

"I'm glad you two were able to come here today," I was just thinking about what happened the other day when Thomas got snuck in the snow and Terence helped him."

"Care to explain what he's talking about, son?" asked Mr. Billington.

"Yes, dear. Who on earth is Terence?" Mrs. Billington questioned her son.

But before Thomas could answer, Mr. Conductor decided to step in.

"I'll be happy to tell you about it, sir," he said to them. "It's a rather interesting story."

With the blow of Mr. Conductor's whistle, everyone gathered around and listened to him as he told the tale.

* * *

(Flashback, Autumn, a few months ago)

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): Autumn had come to the Island of Sodor. The fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth and a man on an orange tractor was hard at work as Thomas puffed along in his engine on his branch line. Later Thomas saw the tractor driver close by in a field.

"Hello," said the man. "I'm Terence. I'm plowing with my tractor."

"I'm Thomas. I'm an engine driver and I'm pulling a train." He then noticed the tractor's wheels. "What ugly wheels your tractor's got."

"They're not ugly. They're called caterpillars," said Terence. "I can go anywhere. I don't need rails to drive my tractor around."

"Huff. I don't want to go anywhere," said Thomas. "I like my rails. Thank you."

"Nice kid," said Terrence. "But he's got a bad judge of character."

Annie and Clarabel was aghast at Thomas's remarks, but that was nothing compared to what would happen when the seasons changed.

(Months later, Winter)

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): Winter came with dark clouds full of snow. Everyone was soon wearing cold weather clothing including coats and winter hats.

"I don't like it," some would say. "A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop the trains."

"Huff," said Thomas one day. "It's just soft stuff. Nothing to it."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Thomas and the girls finished their journey safely, but by now, the country was covered. It was here that things were about to change.

"You'll need a snowplow for your engine's next journey, Thomas," said the StationMaster. "Sir Topham Hatt's orders."

"Snow is soft stuff. It won't stop me," he complained. "But if I must, I must."

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): The snowplow was heavy and uncomfortable and made Thomas cross. Nevertheless, he tried his best to manage with it, but it was so awkwardly fitting that the weight of the engine shook and banged it. And when they got back it was so badly damaged that they all had to take it off.

"Sir Topham Hatt's not going to like this," Annie and Clarabel said to Thomas as they turned in for the night.

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): Next Morning, Sir Topham Hatt and some workmen came early and worked hard to mend the snowplow, but Thomas couldn't make it fit.

"You'll have to do without it," said the foreman. "We don't have any spares right now."

Thomas puffed off with Annie and Clarabel as Sir Topham Hatt watched in concern.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he said to the yards manager nervously.

Thomas, however, was pleased.

"I shan't have to use it, I shan't have to use it," he said to Annie and Clarabel. But they were rather worried.

"I hope it's alright, I hope it's alright," they whispered to each other.

The stationmaster was worried too.

"It's not bad here," he said to Thomas. "But it's sure to be deep in the valley."

But Thomas was just as cocky and stubborn as ever.

"It's just silly soft stuff. I used to play in it alot back home," huffed Thomas. "I didn't need that stupid old thing yesterday, and I shan't today. Snow can't stop my train."

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): Later that day, he rushed into a tunnel thinking how clever he was. But, there was trouble ahead. A huge snowdrift laid blocking the path ahead.

"Oh, Bugger," said Thomas.

He tried to apply the brakes but the train kept moving until it bashed into the hill of snow ahead and stopped.

"Cinders and Ashes", said Thomas. "I'm stuck!"

And he was.

"Come on, Girl. Back!" he shouted to his engine.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Thomas tried to move his engine back, but it's wheels spun and they couldn't move. The conductor went back for help while everyone else, including Annie and Clarabel tried to dig the snow away. But as fast as they dug more snow slipped down and covered the drift and Thomas and his engine were nearly buried. Thomas tried to climb out but it was no use. Snow poured into his cab burying him up to the waist inside.

"Oh, I shouldn't have been so stubborn. I shall have to stay stuck here until I'm frozen. What a silly young boy I am."

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): And Thomas began to cry. Annie and Clarabel felt sorry for Thomas. At last a bus came to rescue the passengers. And then, who should come to the rescue of Thomas and the girls, but Terence. Snow never worries him.

(Cue Terence the tractor theme)

"Terence!" shrieked Annie and Clarabel. "Are we glad to see you?"

"Never fear, ladies", he said. "I'll have you all out in a jiffy pop."

He pulled the empty coaches, gave the girls a ride on his tractor, Then came back for Thomas.

"Hey! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Thomas shouted.

"Hang tight, kid," Terence replied. "I'll get you of there in no time."

Thomas's engine's wheels were clear but they still spun when he tried to move it. Terence hooked his tractor up to Thomas's rear coupling rod, then he tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged with his tractor's weight until he at last pulled the engine clear of the snow, ready for the journey home.

"Yes! I'm free!" Thomas called out as he stood up at last, the snow falling out of the cab.

He then put his engine and reverse and backed it onto Annie and Clarabel's coaches.

"Thank you, Terence" he said as gave a quick salute gesture to Terence and the girl's climbed into their coaches. "I'm sorry I was rude before. Your tractor's caterpillars are very splendid indeed."

"All is forgiven, Thomas," Terence said to him happily. "I hope you'll be sensible now, though."

"I'll try," said Thomas.

And he puffed slowly away.

* * *

(Back to present, Thomas's house)

"So you see," Mr. Conductor said. "Your son learned something from this. Never judge a book by it's cover."

"Well, Thomas," said his father. At first I wasn't exactly proud of how you were rude at first to Terence, but I'm glad you were grateful for when he helped you."

"We're at least glad you got out safely, sweetheart," said his mother. "And thank you for telling us this story, Mr. Conductor."

"It was my pleasure, ma'm," he said to her. "It's a hobby I specialize in. Now if you'll excuse me. I must be off. So long."

He disappeared in the sparkly gold dust once again, leaving only Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and his parents in the room.

"Well, how about a tour of the house?", asked Thomas.

And his parents happily agreed.


	14. Thomas and Bertie's Great Race

The winter had come and gone. Thomas's parents went home to the mainland, and soon the seasons changed. Spring was in the air. The sun shined brightly and the  
flowers bloomed beautifully. One day, Thomas was waiting at the junction when a bus arrived. Out of it stepped it's driver, a blond haired 20 year old young man dressed in a red plain t-shirt and blue denim jeans with a red baseball cap.

"Hello," said Thomas. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bertram Johnson, but I prefer to be called Bertie. Who are you?"

"I'm Thomas Billington. I run this branchline."

"Aren't you a little young to be driving a train and running a branchline?"

"I should be, but I'm not. She may not look like much," Thomas said. "But she's got it where it counts."

"So you're Thomas. Eh? I remember now. You got stuck in the snow. I took your passengers and Terence pulled you out with his tractor."

Thomas quickly frowned. He felt embarrassed having to be reminded of that, even though he was grateful for Terence helping him.

"But seriously, I didn't think they let 9 year olds drive train engines."

"I'm 14!" shouted Thomas.

"Sorry," said Bertie. "No need to be rude, kid. Anyways, I've come to help with your passengers today."

Thomas began to fume.

"Help me?", he said. "Oh, please. My engine can go anywhere faster than your bus.

"It can't!"

"It can!"

Their argument quickly turned to competitive singing.

" _Anywhere you can go, I can go faster,"_ sang Bertie _._

" _I can go anywhere faster than you_ ," Thomas sang back.

"No, you can't!" said Bertie.

"Yes, I can!", replied Thomas.

 _"No, you can't!"_

" _Yes, I can!_ _Yes, I_ _CAAAANNN!_ "

 _"No, you CAAAAANNN'T!"_

 _"Yes, I CAAAANNN!"  
_  
They stopped singing.

"Then let's make it interesting. I'll race you," said Bertie.

Thomas quickly retorted musically again.

 _"Let's have a race, have a race, have a race. Let's see who is the quickest. Who can be the fastest. On your marks, now get set, go!_ "

Bertie then sang back, " _Let's set a pace, set a pace, set a pace. Let's see if you can catch me. Let's see if you can match me so, Let's have a race, have a race_."

Then they went back to regular talking.

Oh, it is on. O-n-n. On!" Shouted Thomas.

"It's one N in on," Bertie told him.

"Don't correct me!"

"Okay, let's just do this," said Bertie calmly.

The stationmaster said, "Are you ready? GO!"

They started off. Thomas never could go fast at first, and Bertie drew in front.

"Why aren't you going fast? He's a long way ahead, you know," said Annie and Clarabel.

"Just wait and see," hissed Thomas with a smirk.

What they didn't realize was that Thomas was about to gain an advantage at the level crossing. There was Bertie and his bus fuming at the gates, while Thomas and the girls sailed cheerfully through.

"Sayonara, Sucker!" called Thomas.

After that, the road left the railway so neither Thomas nor Bertie could see each other. however, Thomas had to stop at a station to let off passengers.

Thomas blew his engine's whistle and called out "quickly please!"

And off they went again.

"Full steam ahead," he said. "Hang on back there, girls."

"We're holding on! We're holding on!", sang Annie and Clarabel.

Thomas looked straight ahead and saw the bridge. There was Bertie tooting his bus's horn triumphantly.

"Oh, this isn't over yet," chuckled Thomas.

Thomas's engine began to jerk lightly, but Thomas quickly regained control.

"Steady, old girl," he said. "We'll beat Bertie yet."

"We'll beat Bertie yet, We'll beat Bertie yet," echoed Annie and Clarabel.

And just when just when it looked like triumph for them all,

"Oh bother. There's a station. We'll have to stop."

Thomas stopped his engine at the platform feeling exhausted and worn out. Then, he heard Bertie.

"Goodbye, Thomas. You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We buses have to work, you know. So long."

Bertie climbed back in and drove off with a gloating honk.

"Darn," thought Thomas feeling in disgrace. "I've lost."

But he felt better after a drink while his engine's tanks were refilled.

"I might still have a chance," he said with new enthusiasm.

As as soon as the signal dropped, Thomas started up and set off again.

"I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna do this!"

As soon as Thomas's train crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient honking. There was Bertie's bus waiting at the traffic light. Once it turned green, he started up with a roar, and chased on after Thomas again.

But now, Thomas's engine had reached it's full speed.

"Now THIS is podracing!" said Thomas.

Bertie tried hard, but Thomas was going too fast. Thomas opened his regulator at full speed and surged through the tunnel ahead leaving Bertie toiling far behind.

"We've done it! We've done it!" Cheered Thomas.

Annie and Clarabel cheered happily too as they all whooshed into the last station. Just as they stopped at the platform, Bertie quickly followed in.

(Cue Podracing victory theme from Star Wars)

Everyone was there to celebrate Thomas's victory, but they gave Bertie a big welcome too.

The two drivers climbed down, walked up to each other, and shook each other's hands.

"Well done, Thomas," said Bertie. "That was fun. But to beat you over that hill. I'll have to make my bus grow wings and make it become an airplane."

"He he", chuckled Thomas. "You don't need to do that. One, because it's impossible. Two, your bus is pretty awesome."

"You're a good boy, Thomas," Bertie told him.

Nobody knew, except for Thomas, but from on top of the station's roof, Mr. Conductor was watching too with a smile on his face. Thomas looked up and gave a friendly wave. Mr. Conductor waved back before disappearing into thin air.

As for Thomas and Bertie, they're now good friends and keep each other busy. They often talk about their race, but it was unlikely they would have another one soon. Bertie realized how much his passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan, and Sir Topham Hatt, although amazed by Thomas's victory, has warned him not to race at dangerous speeds.

And so although, between you, me, and Mr. Conductor as well, they would like to have another race, I don't think they ever will.

Do you?


	15. Tenders and Turntables

A/N: I wanted to do Henry and the Elephant after the last chapter, but I instead just went to tenders and turntables, just like in the show itself since Ringo Starr never did that story, and it wasn't done until season 4, so to keep in consistency, I've skipped it and will do it another time when I swap Mr. Conductor's role to the George Carlin version, but I will still incorporate the event, but it will be mentioned only. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Henry and Gordon were lonely when Thomas left the yard to run his branch line. They missed him very much. They had more work to do and had to fetch their own coaches. They didn't like that at all, because as drivers of big engines, they both felt they were too important to fetch coaches. James grumbled too.

"We get no rest! We get no rest!" they all complained.

But stewardesses and passengers only laughed at them.

"You're lazy and slack! You're lazy and slack!" they answered.

All together, the three of them were causing Sir Topham Hatt a great deal of trouble.

In the summer, months after Thomas's race with Bertie, it began to reach a breaking point with the three.

Henry had been sprayed by an elephant during this time, but that's another story.

The big stations at both ends of the line each have a turntable. Sir Topham Hatt had them built and set so that the tender engine drivers can turn their engine's around because it is dangerous for them drive fast backwards. However, little tank engines like Thomas's don't need to use turntables since they're smaller and can be driven just as fast backwards as forwards. But to hear Gordon talk, he would have thought that Sir Topham Hatt had given him a tender engine, just to make him feel important.

One day, Thomas and Gordon were at the junction together swapping passengers. Gordon was not happy and decided to let out his frustration.

"You don't understand, little Thomas," he said grumpily. "It doesn't matter wherever you go. But we big guys are important and have to uphold our reputation. And for Sir Topham Hatt to make us do shunting, fetch coaches, and take our engines onto some of those dirty sidings, it's... It's... Well, it's not the proper thing!"

"If I didn't know better," teased Thomas, "I'd say you were just using importance as an excuse to make me give up my branch line and come back because you're just lazy."

Annie and Clarabel giggled, but Gordon growled angrily.

"Why, you little...!"

But Thomas just chuckled and drove off with Annie and Clarabel.

(Later that day...)

"Disgraceful," Gordon hissed as he drove backwards onto the turntable.

The turntable was in a windy place by the sea, and if his engine was not on it just right, that would put it out of balance, and make it difficult for the turntable to turn. Today, Gordon was in a bad temper, and the wind was blowing fiercly. He tried to stop in just the right place, but his engine wasn't cooperating. The operator tried to turn the handle, but the weight of the engine itself and the strong wind prevented it.

"It's no good," he told Gordon at last. "Your engine is just too big and upsets the balance. If it were a little tank engine, it would be different."

"Well, it's not my fault that my engine's so important," Gordon grumbled. "That's just the way it is."

"It's importance doesn't mean a thing, numbnuts," the operator said. "Now you're gonna have to pull the next train backwards."

"Ooooh, the indignity!" he grumbled.

At the station, things were no better when he came in onto the platform with his coaches.

"Look," called some young boys. "There's a new tank engine."

"Oh, it's only gordon's engine back to front," some others said.

"It can't get any worse, can it?" asked Gordon to himself as Thomas pulled in. "Obviously it can."

"Hello, Gordon," called Thomas. "Playing tank engine driver, are we? Sensible man. Take my advice. Scrap your engine's tender and give it a nice bunker."

Gordon didn't say anything as he had felt humiliated enough already. Even James laughed when he passed by and saw him.

"Take care," hissed Gordon. "Your engine might stick too, you know."

"Ha! No fear of that," chuckled James. "My engine's not as fat as yours, silly."

Soon James arrived at the yards ready to take his engine onto the turntable.

"I mustn't stick", he thought. He stopped his engine on just the right place to properly balance the turntable. It could now swing easily. Or so he had thought. Gordon arrived just in time to see Everything.

The wind had just decided to get fierce again and added extra gravity to the turntable causing it to turn much to fast. James's engine spun round like a top. It couldn't stop. James himself was still in the cabin.

"HEEEEELLLP!" he screamed. "Auntie Em! Auntie Em! IT'S A TWISTER!"

At last the turntable stopped and James felt very very dizzy.

"I think...I just...wet myself."

"Well, Well," said Gordon. "Are you playing The Wizard of Oz? Because, if you're Dorothy, then where's Toto?"

Poor James feeling quite giddy rolled his engine into the shed without a word.

That night, the three drivers had an indignation meeting.

"It's shameful how we've been treated lately," Gordon started. 'First, Henry gets sprayed by an elephant and gets soaked," he added.

"Gordon has to drive backwards and people think he drives a tank engine," James included.

Henry then spoke up. "Then James spins round like a top and everyone laughs at us," he said furiously.

"And to add to that," Gordon groaned. "Sir Topham Hatt makes us shunt our coaches using _our_ engines instead of finding a new station pilot to work with us, and even makes us shunt in dirty sidings!"

"Blaaggh!" they all exclaimed.

"I refuse to be further humiliated this way!" yelled James.

"So do I!" screamed Henry.

"This has gone far enough!" shouted Gordon.

"Shut up in there! I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Edward from the other room.

"I have an idea," said Gordon. He whispered something to the others. "We'll do it tomorrow. Sir Topham Hatt will look silly."

"At last we will stand up for our rights as railway workers," James uttered in a sinister voice. "At last we will have revenge."

The three men had decided to go on strike.


	16. Trouble in the Shed

The station was empty, but not quiet that morning. Sir Topham Hatt sat in his office listening to the noise outside. It was chaos out there. The passengers were angry.

"What a nuisance passengers are! How can I get any work done with all that racket?"

The stationmaster came in. He looked really anxious

"There's trouble in the shed, sir. Henry is sulking, there's no train and the passengers are saying this is a bad railway."

"Indeed," said Sir Topham Hatt. "We cannot allow that. Try and calm the passengers down while I go sort this out."

"Yes, sir," replied the stationmaster.

"What in the blazes are they up to this time?"

When he arrived at tidmouth sheds, he found the three engines still in there. He walked over to the driver's house and in the common room he found Gordon, James and Henry looking very upset.

"Come along, Henry. It's time your train was ready and your engine is still not operational."

"No!"

"What did you say?" fumed Sir Topham Hatt.

"Henry is not going," said Gordon. "We are sick of how we have been treated lately."

"And we deserve to be treated better than this," grunted James.

"What is the matter with you three today?" Sir Topham Hatt asked crossly.

"It's how you've been pushing us around like slaves like it's the American Civil War," grumbled Gordon. "We won't use our engines to shunt like little tank engine drivers! That was Thomas's job since he drove one. We drive important tender engines. You fetch our coaches and we will pull them. Tender Engines don't shunt!"

"Oh, really?" said Sir Topham Hatt. "We'll see about that. Everyone on my railway does as they are told. No engine driver is too important for small jobs. Now, I expect you three at the station in 30 minutes or you're all fired!"

And he hurried away to find Edward

The three drivers began to sing in protest as they began polishing and starting up their engines.

James: " _It's the hard knock life for us!"_

Henry and Gordon: " _It's the hard knock life for us!"_

All: " _'stead of treated, we get tricked. Stead of kisses, we get kicked! It's the hard knock life!"_

Henry (Spoken): Kisses? Why would we want that?

James (Spoken): I don't know that's just how we're supposed to say it. It's how the song goes.

Henry just shrugged.

Gordon: " _Fat Controller makes us shunt!"_

Henry: " _Knocking us around like Runts!"_

James: " _Thomas left us!"_

Gordon and Henry: " _What a jerk!"_

Henry: " _Fatty gives us..."_

James and Gordon: " _all his work!"_

All: _"It's the hard knock life!"_

Sir Topham Hatt sighed to himself as he drove away.

"The yard has never been the same since Thomas left to run his branchline," he thought sadly.

He found Edward shunting.

"Leave those trucks, please, Edward", said Sir Topham Hatt. " I want you to help push coaches for me in the yard today."

"Thank you, sir. That will be a nice change."

"That's a good man. Off you go then."

So Edward found coaches for the three drivers and that day, the trains ran as usual. But next morning, Edward looked unhappy. Gordon came clanking past in his engine making it hiss rudely. Gordon loudly blew steam at Edward.

"Bless me," said Sir Topham Hatt. "What a noise."

"They all hiss me, sir," answered Edward. They say Tender engines are not used to shunt and last night, they said I have black wheels and that I'm an ignorant blockhead. Neither of those are true, are they, sir?"

"No, Edward. You're engine has nice blue wheels and you're a very smart person and I'm proud of you. Tender Engines are used to shunt. But all the same, we do need another tank engine here. I'm going to speak with the manufacturer's later today. Can you look after things until I return?"

"Certainly, sir," Edward said.

Sir Topham Hatt went to a workshop in the countryside where they showed him all sort of engines.

At last he saw smart looking little green one with four wheels. A saddletank engine.

"That's the one," he thought. "Now all I need is a driver."

"Well, if you want some help," said the man in charge. "My son here would be very useful to you, sir. After all, he and I built this engine together."

Beside the man was a young boy who looked a couple years younger than Thomas. The boy was a chubby young figure with Dirty Blonde flat hair with green eyes and he wore A light green T-Shirt with the number 6 on front. The same number was painted on the engine.

"I see, Mr uh..."

"Avonside. Johnny Avonside, sir. And this is my son, Percival."

"But I prefer to be called Percy," the boy interrupted.

"How old are you, Percy?" Sir Topham Hatt asked him.

"I'm 12 years old, sir."

"If I purchase your engine, will you work hard if I hire you?"

"Oh, sir. Yes, sir."

That's a good lad. You're hired."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Good luck, son," said Johnny. "And be careful".

"Oh, I will. Oh, Thank you, daddy."

"Now, about the cost of this engine," Sir Topham Hatt.

"500, no less. That's my final offer," said Mr. Avonside.

"Deal," said Sir Topham Hatt.

(Cue Percy's theme)

And so with the matter of both driver and engine settled, Sir Topham Hatt soon went back to the yard with Percy where Edward was waiting.

"Edward", he said. "This is Percy Avonside. Our new driver. Will you show him everything, please?"

Percy soon learned what he had to do, and they had a happy afternoon. Then Henry came by, his engine hissing as usual.

"WHEEEESSSSHHHHH!" squealed Percy as his engine left off steam.

"Mother of Pearl!" shouted Henry as he jumped and reversed his engine back to the sheds.

"How beautifully you wheeshed him," laughed Edward. "My engine can't wheesh like that."

"Oh, that's nothing," said Percy. "You should hear them in the workshops. You have to wheesh loudly to get your engine to be heard."

Next morning, Thomas was polishing his engine when a yard worker showed up.

"Sir Topham Hatt wants to see you", he told Thomas. "He said it's urgent."

"I'll be there right away", said Thomas. And he climbed into his engine and started off.

"Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt needs to see me at Tidmouth. I'll be back later," he told the twins. But they just scoffed.

"We've heard that one before," they said simultaneously.

Later, Thomas arrived at the yards where Percy and Edward were waiting for him.

"Hello," he said to Percy. "I haven't seen you here before. You must be new."

"I'm Percy. And you must be Thomas. Edward's told me about you."

"Sir Topham Hatt sent for me. I assume he needs help," Thomas said to Edward.

"Oh, here he comes now," replied Edward.

"Well done, Thomas. You've been quick. Listen. Henry, Gordon, and James are sulking. They say they won't use their engines to shunt like little tank engines. So I have suspended them without pay and confined them to the driver's shack. Now, I want you and Edward to run the main line for a while."

"Little tank engines, indeed," snorted Thomas. "We'll show them."

"And Percy will help too."

Oh, sir. Yes, sir. Please, sir," answered Percy.

"And I hope you don't mind, Percy, but your father will be helping out too with you sometimes."

"I don't mind at all, sir," Percy said happily.

Edward and Thomas worked the main line greeting each other as they passed by. Percy puffed along the branch line. Thomas was anxious about Annie and Clarabel, but both Percy and his father promised to look after them. There were fewer trains, but the passengers didn't mind. They knew the three other drivers were having a lesson. Gordon, James, and Henry were cold, lonely and miserable. They wished now they hadn't been so silly.


	17. Percy Runs Away

It had been several days. Henry, James and Gordon. They had been suspended without pay for being naughty and longed to start work again.

At last Sir Topham Hatt arrived to see them.

"I hope you three are sorry," he said. "And understand that you're not so important after all, but every job on the railway is. Now, we have a new employee named Percy, who drives a new tank engine with his father, and they help pull coaches, and Thomas and Edward have worked the main line nicely. But I will let you all out and come back to work if you promise to behave and actually work hard."

"Yes, sir," said the three men. "We will!"

"That's right. But please remember that this 'no shunting' nonsense must stop. And no 'Hard Knock Life' songs, either."

"Yes, Sir."

Sir Topham Hatt then told Percy, Edward, and Thomas that they could go and play on the branchline for a few days. The three youngsters ran off happily to find Annie and Clarabel at the junction. The two girls were so pleased to see Thomas again.

"We've missed you, dear sweet little Thomas," they flirted playfully as Thomas chuckled and hugged them before they set off to work.

Edward and Percy played with Trucks. Edward told Percy about the delinquents and their antics.

"Stop, Stop, Stop," screamed The delinquents as their trucks were pushed into their proper sidings, but the two of them laughed and went on shunting until the trucks, vans, and wagons were tidily arranged. Next, Edward took some empty trucks to the Quarry and Percy was left alone.

"Sorry to leave you, Percy," he said. "But I've got to take these trucks to the quarry and I'm also interviewing some candidates for new positions there."

Percy didn't really mind at all. He liked watching the trains and being cheeky to the other Drivers.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," he would call and they got very cross.

Later, after he was finished shunting a bit, Percy drove off to the signalbox and waited for the signalman to set the switch, so that he could get back to the yard.  
He was eager to work, but was being rather careless and not paying attention.

Edward had warned Percy, "Be careful on the main line. Whistle to the signalman you are there."

His father explained too, "You must always give a signal to let the signalman know when you're there. They can't hear you if you don't."

But Percy didn't remember to whistle, so the busy signalman forgot him. Percy waited and waited. The switch was still against him, so he couldn't move. Then he looked along the main line.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" he screamed in Horror. For there rushing straight towards him was Gordon with the Express

Percy was so frightend his mind went blank. He couldn't move or even start his engine.

"Mommy!" he screamed as Gordon got closer.

"Oooooooh," groaned Gordon. "Get out of my way!"

Pecry closed his eyes screaming and waiting for the crash to end his life, but it never came. Gordon stopped just in time. When Percy opened his eyes, he saw that Gordon had stopped with his buffers a few inches from his own.

"What's the big idea, idiot?" Gordon shouted.

But Percy's engine had begun to move.

"I'm not staying here. I'm getting the heck out of here," he screamed as his engine puffed backwards.

He went straight through Edward's station and was so frightened that he ran right up Gordon's Hill without stopping. Gordon quickly told Percy's father and Thomas both what was happening. They quickly rushed to Wellsworth to meet Gordon and once they did, they both climbed into Gordon's cab and headed right after him.

"I knew something like this would happen," said Johnny worriedly.

Meanwhile, Percy was beginning to feel tired from standing around and holding on in fear, but he couldn't stop. With him grasping for his life, there was no one else to help him apply the brakes and shut off steam.

"I want to stop! I want to stop!" he screamed.

The man in the signalbox saw Percy was in trouble so he kindly set the switch. Percy's engine swerved into a nice empty siding ending in a big bank of earth. He was too tired now to care where he went.

"I wanna stop! I wanna stop! I _have_ stopped!" he huffed thankfully as his engine's cab had just backed into the pile of dirt. Just then, he began to cry.

"That was so scary," he said tearfully.

"It's okay, Percy," said the workmen as they dug him out. "It's over now. You can have a drink and a rest while you're engine gets some water and coal and then you'll feel better.

Presently Gordon, Thomas and Johnny arrived.

"Dad," wailed Percy as he climbed out of the cab and hugged his father.

"Percival Avonside," Johnny said sternly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You almost got yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry, dad!" said Percy still crying. "I was being careless. I..."

"It's okay, son," Johnny said calmly now. "I'm just glad you're alright. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. But I was so scared."

"It's alright now, Percy," said Gordon. You did well, I must say."

Percy stopped crying finally.

"Gordon's right," said Thomas. "You started so quickly that you stopped a nasty accident."

"I'm sorry that I was cheeky, guys," said Percy. "You were clever to stop, Gordon."

Then Gordon and Thomas helped pull Percy's engine out from the bank.

"Perhaps I would be wise as to listen to Edward's warning next time," said Percy.

"And I think you should too," replied Thomas.

Percy now works in the yard helping fetch coaches for the others. He's still cheeky because he is that sort of boy, but now he and Gordon are on good terms with each other. Percy often spends a lot of time with Thomas too, so now they are good friends, and he is always most careful whenever he goes on the Main Line.


	18. Henry's Special Coal

One morning Henry was feeling very upset. His engine was bigger than James's, but smaller than Gordon's, but it was in very bad shape lately. Sometimes it could pull trains; sometimes he felt like it had no strength at all.

"I don't know what else to do. My engine suffers dreadfully and no one cares."

"Rubbish, Henry," snorted James. "You don't work hard enough with that thing."

Sir Topham Hatt spoke to him too.

"What's wrong with your engine, Henry? It's too expensive. It's had lots of new parts and new paint too. But they've done you no good. If we can't get it working properly, it'll have to be scrapped and we'll have to find someone else to do the work instead of you."

This made Henry very sad. He didn't know what to do. It was as if he were facing an uncurable illness that would end his life, except in this case it was the fact this his engine was performing poorly.

Sir Topham Hatt was waiting when Henry came to the platform. He had taken off his hat and coat, and put on overalls. He climbed onto the footplate and entered the cab with Henry as they started off. The engine had managed to start, but Henry was not satisfied at all.

"I hate to say it, sir. But my engine is a bad steamer," he told Sir Topham Hatt. "I've built up the fire, but it doesn't give enough heat."

Henry tried very hard but it was no good. His engine didn't have enough steam, and so he was forced to stop the train outside Edward's station.

"Oh dear!" thought Henry sadly. "The old girl will have to be scrapped and I'll be out of a job for good."

Henry slowly drove over to the siding and Edward took charge of the train.

"So what do you think could be wrong, Henry?" Sir Topham Hatt asked him.

"Well, I think this is the thing here," said Henry. "But the problem is the coal, you see. It's wrong."

"Please explain."

"I've had a poor lot lately and today it's worse. The other's can all manage because their engine's have larger fire boxes. Mine is small and can't make the heat. I don't know how to remedy this."

"I'm sorry, Henry," Sir Topham Hatt said sympathetically. "But, I'm not sure what else to tell you."

Edward then walked up having overheard the conversation.

"Actually, sir, I have an idea as to how we could help Henry. Why not use Welsh Coal? With it, Henry's engine would be a different kind. It might even give it better energy."

Sir Topham Hatt and Henry pondered for a moment when the former of the two finally spoke up.

"It's expensive," he said. "But, Henry, you must have a fair chance. James shall go and fetch some. Edward, I want you to take over for Henry for a while until we get it."

"Yes, sir," replied Edward.

Henry was told that until it had arrived he was to stay home. Sometime later, when the Welsh Coal Henry felt excited, albeit slightly nervous.

"I hope this actually works, because if it does, then now I'll show them," he said.

Edward was there to help for the first usage of it. He and Henry carefully lit the fire putting large lumps of coal like a wall around the outside, then the glowing middle part was covered with smaller lumps.

"You're spoiling the fire!" complained Henry.

"Wait and see," said Edward. "You'll have a roaring fire just when you want one. I can't stay now. I've got a goods train to take today, but I assure you, this coal will help."

Edward was right. When Henry reached the platform, the water was boiling nicely and he had to let off steam.

"How are you, Henry?"

"I feel marvelous. My baby's running just like new."

"Have you a good fire then?"

"Never better, sir. And plenty of steam."

"No record breaking," warned Sir Topham Hatt. "Don't push her too hard."

"No need to worry there. She won't need pushing. I'll have to hold her back."

Henry had a lovely day. He had never felt so young and well in his life. He was happy too, because now his engine was running like the wind. He wanted to go fast, but he knew Sir Topham Hatt would not allow it.

"Steady, old girl," he called to his engine. "There's plenty of time."

He arrived early at the station. Thomas puffed in and settled for refreshments with Annie and Clarabel.

"You're engine's running like new, I see," said Thomas.

"Where have you been, lazybones?" Henry asked. "Oh, I can't wait for young dawdlers like you. Goodbye!"

Henry quickly drove off in a flash with such excitement, it made Thomas stare in amazement.

"Whooosh!" he said to Annie and Clarabel. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Both Annie and Clarabel agreed that they never had.


	19. The Flying Kipper

A/N: At last, the time has come for my adaption of one of the most famous and best ever episodes of Thomas The Tank Engine And Friends, The Flying Kipper. This is one of my all time favorite episodes from when I was a kid. I'll be telling it flashback style with Mr. Conductor of course.

Special Guest: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor.

* * *

Thomas was feeling rather sympathetic one cold winter afternoon. Percy, the new young employee looked worried. Henry Steiner had been in pain and was resting in the hospital, while his engine was being repaired after an accident. This made Percy feel very sad. That evening, Percy and his father decided to visit Thomas on his branch line hoping that would cheer Percy up.

"I feel sad for Henry," said Percy. "He was hurt badly. He sustained alot of injuries. I hope he's not traumitized by it."

"What happened?" Asked Thomas curiosly. "Did Henry get in an accident?"

"Yes," answered Percy. "About a couple days ago. My dad was there too, but he wasn't hurt luckily. No one was actually hurt, except Henry.

"Is he in trouble?" asked Thomas nervously.

"Not at all," said a familiar voice. A gold sparkle appeared on the nearby dresser and there was Mr. Conductor sitting on the edge.

"Witch! Witch!" screamed Percy in a frightened voice.

"Pilgrim! Pilgrim!" shouted Mr. Conductor mockingly.

Percy prepared to smash the small man with a book, but Thomas quickly tried to stop him.

"Percy, wait!" he shouted. But Percy already squashed him.

"Ow!" Mr. Conductor said in a squeaky voice.

"He's not dangerous at all. He's my friend!" Thomas screamed.

Soon Mr. Conductor was able to stand back on his own two feet and shook himself around to regain his composure.

"I hate it when that happens," he said in his normal voice.

"Is this the little sparkle man you've been telling me about, Thomas?"

"Yes, Percy. That's him."

"I'm dreadfully sorry," said Percy.

"That's alright," Mr Condutor told the young preteen. "I haven't had luck much with first impressions lately since meeting Thomas. I've been mistaken for a talking toy and a goblin man already. But none of the people who thought those things smashed me with a giant book, you know."

He then grew to normal human height and Percy felt better.

You at least have good strength there. What's your name?"

"Uh...p-p-per-p-p-Percy," Percy stuttered nervously.

"Well, hello then, Percy. Pleasure to make your aquaintance. And you may call me Mr. Conductor," he introduced himself. "I didn't mean to startle you at all, Percy. But we all make mistakes and sometimes even have accidents, just like what happened with Henry."

"What did happen?" asked Thomas.

"Well, Thomas. Sit down and I'll tell you all about it. It all started when Henry got a very special assignment."

Mr Conductor prepared to blow his whistle, but it didn't work.

"Oh bother. My whistles broken. I'll have to do it myself."

"My fault," said Percy. "I was just very frightened."

"It's alright, Percy."

Mr. Conductor made a whistling noise and the steam surrounded everyone.

* * *

(Flashback, 3 nights ago...)

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): One Winter evening, Henry had come home from a hard day's work, left his engine in the shed, and was just heading for the driver's shack when the yard manager came up to him and said, "You'll be out early tomorrow. You've got to take the Flying Kipper. Don't tell Gordon, but I think if you pull the Kipper nicely, Sir Topham Hatt will you let you pull the express. I hear the special coal they gave you for your engine is working well."

"Hurrah," cried Henry. "That will be lovely."

The yard manager then gave Henry a piece of paper.

"This is your schedule for your train tomorrow, Henry. Do not be late."

(Early next morning...)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): All kinds of ships use the harbor at the big station by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the quay. Some of it goes to shops in town. And the rest in a special train to other places far away. This is the train the railway men call "The Flying Kipper". Henry was ready at five o'clock. He had put on a warm coat and hat to keep warm, and he had brought himself a thermos of warm coffee to keep himself awake and energized. There was snow and frost.

(cue music)

They coupled up his engine to the train, men hustled and shouted loading up the crates of fish into the vans. The last door banged, the conductor showed his green lamp. The Flying Kipper was ready to go.

"Come on. Come on, girl. Let's get a move on," Henry said to his engine pulling the heavy vans. The vans shuddered and groaned as they were pulled along.

"Trock, Trick. Trock, Trick. Alright! Alright!" said the workmen as Henry pulled out.

Soon Henry had pulled out nicely and they moved along smoothly into the morning air.

"That is better. That is better," he said as they began to move along.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): He didn't mind the cold air nipping at his face as his engine puffed along down the line.

"There's nothing like a good early morning breeze to keep you in good spirits," he said cheerfully.

Clouds of smoke and steam poured from the funnel into the cold air and the fire's light shone brightly, as he sipped his coffee every few minutes.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he panted.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Everything was going well. The light grew better, the signal light shone green as he passed, and all his deliveries of fish were right on time. He soon set off to his next destination where everything seemed to continue flowing perfectly as the sun was beginning to rise. Then as his train rumbled over a viaduct, he looked from inside the cab and noticed a yellow signal ahead.

"Brakes, conductor, please!" he shouted to the brake van.

He had just prepared to stop as the conductor was about to apply the brakes, but the home signal was down.

"Never mind. All clear, mate. Away we go!"

Mr Conductor (Narrating): But what Henry didn't know was that he was headed straight for trouble. He couldn't know that the switches from the main line to a siding were frozen, and the home signal should have been set at danger, but snow had forced it down. A goods train was waiting in a siding to let the Flying Kipper pass. James was in charge of it, and he and Percy's father were drinking cocoa in the brake van.

"Fancy a splendid engine driver like me taking an early morning goods," complained James, shivering. "I've never been forced to be up this early on a cold day. Then again, Sir Topham Hatt would never let me hear the end of it if I started back talking him again."

"The Kipper is due," said the conductor.

"Who cares?" said Mr. Avonside. "This is good Cocoa."

James stood up and looked at his watch. Then he turned to Mr. Avonside.

"Come on, Johnny. I gotta get back to my engine."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): They got out just in time. James saw Henry approaching, but he was moving straight towards them. Henry soon realized what was happening as he zoomed in at full speed.

"OH NO!" he screamed.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): He tried to apply the brakes, but the icy rails only kept him moving straight towards the brake van. Seeing that nothing could stop him, he tried to get out of the cab, but his coat got stuck in the crevices between the lever. He struggled and struggled, but it was no good. Henry braced for impact. James and the others watched as they stood frozen in horror.

James let out a terrifying scream as Henry got closer. Henry screamed too as the crash grew nearer, and then James, Percy's dad, and the conductor, jumped away like jack in the boxes just as Henry's engine crashed right into their train. The break van was smashed apart as Henry's engine puffed right through over a set of trucks and derailed into the snow sprawling on it's side as Henry was thrown out into the snow. As he just tried to recover, a lantern flew down from the sky and hit him in the forehead.

"OW!" he yelled, as he fell backwards into the snow. Debris lay everywhere. James and the others had weren't injured in the crash, but Henry laid dazed and surprised.

"Oh my god! Henry!" James shouted as he ran over to his friend. "Johnny, call the emergency number! Tell them to send a medical team!"

Johnny called the emergency number immediately while the conductor went to phone for the breakdown train.

"Henry, are you okay? Say something!"

"S..s..something," Henry said wearily as he fell into unconciousness.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): It was dawn when Henry woke up in an medical coach. The crash site was a disaster. People were working really hard to clear the mess. Along with the bump on his head, Henry's other injuries he had sustained, including some broken ribs and a badly sprained ankle left him in a lot of pain, but luckily he would survive according to the medical team. Unfortunately, Henry was in no condition to stand and move about just yet.

"Don't worry," said the doctor. "You won't get hypothermia or anything. Your friend lifted you out of the snow in time and made a shelter for you until we got here."

"James!" shouted Henry fearfully. "Is he alright?"

"He's just fine. No one was hurt except you, Mr. Steiner."

"Oh thank goodness."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): James helped Judy and Jerome clear away the broken trucks, while Edward and Percy pulled the undamaged ones away. It took sometime to lift Henry's engine out of the snow, and onto a flatbed. Edward was angry at the signal man for his neglect of the conditions that caused the accident, he also gave sort of a glare at James too.

"I told you we should have double checked the home signal and those switches last night," he said sternly.

Mr Conductor (narrating): Henry was in disgrace. The whole trip had gone so well up to this point, but it ended in such disaster. He felt so horrible. He had nearly killed James and Percy's father both. The guilt was catching up to him.

"How are you, Henry?" asked Percy, who had come to check on him.

Henry said nothing. He just remained silent.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see him too.

"The signal was down, sir," said Henry.

"Cheer up Henry, it wasn't your fault," he said kindly. "Ice and snow caused the accident. While you recover, I'm sending your engine to Crewe. A fine place for it to get an overhaul. It's about time that it's due for one anyway. They'll give it a new shape and a larger firebox. She'll be like a different engine and she won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice?"

"Yes, sir," said Henry doubtfully.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Before long, Henry was finally transported to a hospital where he would spend some time resting while his engine was being remodeled at Crewe.

* * *

(Fade back to Present day...)

"So, you see," said Mr. Conductor. "Accidents can happen to anyone. They're almost always inevitable."

"Poor Henry," said Thomas. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Mr. Conductor told him assuringly. "I just went and saw him earlier, but he won't be back for quite some time."

"Well, in that case, I'm gonna miss him," Thomas replied. "But I'll be happy when he comes back."

"Me too," said Percy. "Thanks for the visit, Mr. Conductor. It was very nice to meet you in spite of our first impression."

"Same here, Percy," Mr Conductor said as he dissolved in his sparkle.

Mr. Avonside stepped into the room and told Percy it was time to leave, when Thomas spoke up.

"Mr. Avonside, can Percy spend the night here? If he'd like to."

"I'd like to," said Percy cheerfully.

"Sure," said Mr. Avonside. "He can stay for tonight."

"Dad, I'm glad you survived the crash."

"So am I, Percy. Goodnight, son."

Mr. Avonside left peacefully, and Percy enjoyed spending the night with Thomas.

* * *

(A few months later...)

Months had passed. When spring rolled around, Henry was finally healed up and his engine was as good as new. He enjoyed his stay at the hospital because they had treated him so well, but he was glad to come home. His engine was rebuilt into an LMS stanier "Black Five" 5MT. He loved it. It worked so splendidly and ran smoothly.

"She's perfect," Henry muttered to himself.

A crowd of people waited to see his engine arrive in it's new shape. It looked so splendid and strong that they gave him three cheers. He blew his engine's whistle thankfully and said "Thank you very much."

Even Percy and Thomas were pleased to see him back. Henry often passed by Thomas's branch line and Annie and Clarabel took the time to admire Henry's new engine shape. Everyone at the sheds gave Henry a big welcome home part when he arrived. I am sorry to say that a lot of little children (the one's who don't work on the railway) are often late for school, because they wait to see Henry go by. They often see him pulling the Express just like Sir Topham Hatt had said. He does it so well that Gordon is jealous. But that's another story.


	20. Whistles and Sneezes

A/N: It is such a crime committed by Britt Allcroft and her team that Ringo Starr never made his own U.S. Narration for this episode for Shining Time Station. But to be fair, George Carlin actually did one point better for this one just for the sneeze part alone. So, in that case. Let's just get on with this. I was hoping to save this for when George Carlin's Mr. C took over, but it's better to keep things in this order for now.

* * *

Gordon Gresley was cross.

"Why should Henry have a new shape for his engine?" He grumbled.

"A shape good enough for mine is good enough for his. He gets himself banged up and goes to the hospital while his engine gets sent to Crewe leaving us to do his work, then he comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful."

"Showoff," muttered James to Gordon.

"Says the man who needed a bootlace once," said Gordon.

James grew red in the face at hearing that, but kept his cool so as not to explode.

Everyone else just snickered at Gordon. They knew he was just being his proud boastful self. But what he said next about Henry came out sharply.

"And there's another thing. Henry blow his whistle too much. No respectable engine driver whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it."

Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore.

"Never mind him," said Percy. "I'm glad you're home. I like your engine's whistle."

"Goodbye, Henry," called Gordon. "We're glad to have you with us again, but remember what I said."

Later Henry took a passenger train that stopped at Edward's station.

"Hello, Henry," said Edward. "Your engine looks splendid. I was pleased to hear it whistling yesterday. Especially given what a happy mood you were in."

"Thank you, Edward," smiled Henry.

There was a strange high pitched noise all of a sudden.

"Can you hear that?" asked Henry.

"It sounds like Gordon's whistle," pondered Edward. "And it ought to be Gordon, but Gordon's engine never whistles like that."

It was Gordon's engine. He came rushing down the hill in it at a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry, and he didn't look at Edward. He drove screaming straight through the station and disappeared.

"Woah," said Edward.

"It isn't wrong," chuckled Henry. "But we just don't do it."

And he then told Edward what Gordon had said.

Meanwhile, Gordon's engine screeched along the line. The noise was awful. He drove into the station where it was so loud, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too.

"Take your engine out of here," he bellowed. "and stop that noise!"

Gordon drove his loudly whistling engine out of the station, but it wouldn't stop until two fitters climbed on top of the engine and knocked it's whistle valve into place.

Later that night, Gordon sulked his engine into the shed and walked shamefully over to the driver's house. He was glad it was empty. But soon other's came in.

"It isn't wrong," said Henry to no one in particular. "But we just don't do it."

No one mentioned whistles.

Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously.  
 _  
_"I feel so well! I feel so well!" He said to himself. "What a lovely day it is today."

He enjoys his journey through the countryside where he was pulling a passenger train. Soon he came to a bridge where he saw a group of boys on top. He blew his whistle and happily said, "Hello". But the boys didn't wave or take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead.

"Ooooh!" He called as the stones fell into his cab. Several of them dented the boiler and others shattered the windows on his coaches. He stopped his train on the other side of the bridge.

"They've broken our glass! They've broken our glass!" Cried the stewardesses.

The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross.

"Call the police!"

"No," said Henry. "Leave it to me. I have an idea."

"What will you do?" They asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Well, then," said Henry. "I'm going to blow soot at those boys. It'll be like sneezing at them."

Henry grinned sinisterly as the passengers got back on board. Then they set off. It was almost time for the return trip when Henry went to find Percy.

"I need your help, Percy."

"Really?" the young chubby kid asked. "What can I do to help?"

Henry explained what they were going to do.

"You hide in the bushes nearby, and when I get close enough, give me the signal when the blow the soot.

He then pulled out a map of the area.

"When I reach this point of the bridge. That's when you give the bird call and I'll pretend to sneeze and blow the soot. But mind you, you're probably gonna need a bath when we get home."

Percy agreed to help.

Lots of people were waiting at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen.

Henry pulled in with the coaches and his conductor got off to warn the passengers.

"Henry's smokebox is filled with plenty of ashes," said the conductor. "Please keep all windows shut until we've passed the bridge."

Henry giggled and chuckled in the cab.

"This is tunnelboy to newbie1, over," he said on a portable radio to Percy. "Don't why I picked that code name," he grumbled.

"Newbie1 to tunnelboy. I'm in position. The boys are near the bridge."

"Good. Keep your true self concealed until we're ready. Remember, do your bird call soon as I get in range, and I'll sneeze hard."

"Got it! Over and out."

Henry set off quickly. Soon he could see the boys and they all had stones. Percy watched eagerly for Henry to get close enough. Henry was in range at just the right moment, when Percy shouted, "Caw! Caw!" like a crow. Then Henry turned the handle and..."AaaaaaChoooo!" he called as soot burst out of the funnel and blew all over the boys. They all ran off in surprise like rats covered from head to toe in soot.

Percy jumped into Henry's cab just as Henry's coaches were past the bridge.

"Good work, Percy!" Shouted Henry.

"You did well too, Henry," chuckled Percy.

Henry went home feeling very pleased with himself. He had taught Gordon and some very naughty boys a lesson with a whistle and a sneeze. After that incident however, Henry has never blown out snoot under a bridge again. He knew Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't like that. But he figured that hopefully the next time he saw Gordon or those boys, they would have all learned not to be so mean.


	21. Toby The Tram Driver

A/N: So, for this chapter I decided to combine two Thomas stories into one. And finally, I'll introducing my humanized form of everyone's favorite Tram Engine, Toby.

Special Guest: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor

* * *

Percy Avonside and his father had just arrived home after a hard day's work. They had been going back and forth all day shunting coaches and trucks. As they were preparing to call it a night, Percy decided to speak about something that had happened recently.

"Hey, Dad. Did you hear about how the new employee scared the policeman that Thomas got in trouble with today?"

"No, Son, I don't think so. I haven't even met the new guy."

"Sir Topham Hatt says he drives a tram engine and came here recently after his old line closed down."

"Poor man, but at least he has a job here now", said Percy's father sympathetically.

The next morning, when Percy and his father were polishing their engine, Percy had just wiped a large clump of dust off the side near the cab when Mr. Conductor appeared suddenly.

"Hello, Percy. It's nice to see you today," he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Conductor," replied Percy. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Well, it's surprising to see someone when you least expect to, I always say," Mr Conductor said smiling. "Would you like some help?"

"I don't see why not," Percy said happily.

Mr. Avonside came around the corner hearing Percy's conversation but saw no one but Percy.

"Who are you talking to, son?" he asked. "I thought I heard someone with you."

"over here!" shouted Mr. C from near the cab.

He looked down and saw the tiny man.

"Funny. I don't remember you bringing a life-like talking toy conductor with you, Percy. Where did you get that?" Percy father asked curiously.

"That's not a toy, Dad. It's a person. That's Mr. Conductor. The sparkly man that Thomas told me about."

"I thought that was some silly fairy tale Thomas made up."

"No, dad. He's real," said Percy.

"Fascinating," replied Mr. Avonside. "I might have known Thomas wasn't crazy."

So Mr. Condcutor grew himself to normal human height and shook hands with Percy's father.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance," Mr Conductor said to the other man.

"Pleasure's all mine, I geuss," Percy's father said nervously.

"Mr. Conductor have you met the new engine driver that came yesterday?", asked Percy.

"You mean Toby? Of course I've met him," Mr. C answered enthusiastically. "I've actually known him before he even came to work here."

"I didn't know that," said Percy.

"His engine is old, but very reliable still," he told them both. "Sometimes old things are beautiful. They have charm, style, personality, history."

"Really?" Asksed Percy Innocently.

"Of course, they do. Old things can be very special indeed. Take Toby's tram engine for example. It's as old as the hills, and he's still very proud of it. He's not as young as many of the others here, but he's not as old as his engine yet. And I think it's a good thing that he's been brought here after all." Mr. Conductor said. "If it wasn't for that happening, who knows how Thomas would have been able to deal with his situation the other day? In fact, I'll tell you all about it."

Mr. Conductor's blew his whistle and thus began setting up the story.

* * *

(Flashback, Toby's old line, East Anglia...)

(cue Toby's theme)

(Enter Toby Herrington, a slightly bearded and mustached middle aged man, age 37 dressed in grey jeans, a dark brown jacket and a light brown sweater shirt with a brown drivers cap on top of his head. He has brown wavy hair and light brown eyes. He drives a GER Class C53 LNER J70 steam tram. His sister, Henrietta is 11 years younger than him, age 26. She has light brown hair and wears a livery brown blouse and dress skirt.)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Toby Herrington drives a short and sturdy Tram Engine. It has cowcatchers and sideplates, and doesn't look like a steam engine at all. He takes trucks from farms and factories to the main line and other engines take them to London and elsewhere. His family has worked on their tramline for many decades and it runs along roads through fields and villages. He always rings his bell cheerfully to everyone he meets.

He has a younger sister named Henrietta, who has her own coach, which has seen better days. Toby is attached to Henrietta and always takes her with him.

"It might be useful one day," he would say.

"It's not fair at all", Henrietta would grumble, remembering that she used to be full, and nine trucks would rattle behind her coach.

"I know, sis. I know," he would say to comfort her.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Now there are only three and four trucks, for the farms and factories now send their goods mostly by Lorry. Toby and Henrietta are always careful on the road. The cars, buses, and lorries often have accidents. Toby hasn't an accident for years, but the buses are crowded and Henrietta's coach is empty.

"I can't understand it," Toby would often say. When ever people come to see Toby, they come by bus and only stare at him.

"Isn't that thing quaint?!" They would laugh.

This made Toby rather cross.

(Months ago...)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): One day, a lady, a stout gentleman and two children stood on the platform at a station. The gentleman looked important but nice.

"Come on, Grandfather," cried the children. "Do look at this engine."

"That's a tram engine, Stephen," said the stout gentleman.

"Is it electric?" asked Bridget.

"Grrrrr!" Toby growled crossly.

"Sh Sh! You've offended the driver," said her brother.

"But Trams _are_ electric, aren't they?"

"They are mostly," answered the stout gentleman. "But this is a steam tram."

"May we go in it grandfather? Please!"

The conductor was about to blow his whistle.

"Stop!" Shouted Sir Topham Hatt. They all scrambled into Henrietta, and finally the conductor blew his whistle, and they set off.

"Hip hip horray!" chanted Henrietta. But Toby didn't sing along.

"Electric indeed. Electric indeed," he snorted. He was proud of driving a steam tram and felt very hurt that it was called electric.

The Stout Gentleman and his family climbed out at the next station.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Toby, sir," the tram driver answered.

"Thank you, Toby for a very nice ride," said the stout gentleman.

"Thank you, sir," said Toby. He felt much happier now.

"This gentleman," he thought, "is a gentleman who knows how to speak to railway men."

Mr. Conductor (Narrating): The children came every day for a fortnight (Two weeks). Sometimes they rode with the conductor and Henrietta, sometimes in the empty trucks. On the last day of all, Toby invited them in to his cab. He showed them around and taught them about how to work the engine. All were sorry when they had to go away, but the stout gentleman and his family all thanked him.

"Come again soon," said Toby.

"We will! We will!" Called the children. And they waved until Toby was out of sight. Toby didn't know this yet, but the stout gentleman that he had met was none other than Sir Topham Hatt.

The months passed. Toby had few trucks, and fewer passengers. Henrietta grew worried, and so did Toby. But soon things were about to change.

* * *

(Sodor, Thomas' Branch line)

Mr Conductor (narrating): On Sodor, There is a line to a quarry at the end of Thomas' branchline. It goes for some distance along the road. Thomas was very careful here in case anyone was coming. He'd blow his engine's whistle then the people would get out of the way, and his engine would puff slowly along, with the trucks that it'd be pulling rumbling behind. Early one morning, A large policeman was sitting close to the line. Thomas liked policemen. He had been a great friend of the officer who had lived in the village; but had just retired. He gave a cheerful whistle and said, "good morning." Thomas expected that this officer would be friendly too, but was sorry to see he didn't look friendly at all. He was red in the face and very cross.

"Disgraceful," he spluttered. "I didn't sleep a wink, it was so quiet, and now some kid in an engine comes whistling suddenly behind me!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Thomas. "I only said good morning."

"Where is your cowcatcher?" the policeman asked pointing to Thomas's engine.

"But my engine doesn't catch cows, Sir."

"Don't be funny with me, kid!" snapped the policeman. He looked at the wheels of the engine too. "No side plates either," and he wrote in his notebook.

"Engines going on Public Roads must have their wheels covered, and a cowcatcher in front. Yours hasn't, so it is dangerous!"

"Rubbish!" Said Annie.

"We've been along here hundreds of times and never had an accident," replied Clarabel.

"That makes it worse," the policeman answered. He wrote "regular lawbreaker" in his book.

Thomas puffed away in his engine sadly.

"What a horrid man!" Shrieked Annie to Clarabel.

"I heard that!" The policeman shouted.

* * *

(Toby's Line, East Anglia, Same day...)

That same morning on Toby's tramline, things were no better.

"It's our last today, Sis," said Toby to Henrietta sadly. "The manager says we're closing tomorrow."

"What are we going to do?" cried Henrietta. "Our family has worked this line for a long time."

"I don't know, Henrietta. I just don't know," he sighed. "But I'm afraid we are in a bad situation right now. We'll just have to make the most of it for today."

Mr Conductor (narrating): That day, everyone wanted the chance of a last ride. Henrietta had more passengers in her coach than she could manage. They were also riding in the trucks, and crowded the brake van. But the conductor did not have enough tickets to go round. As they traveled along the line, everyone joked and sang, but Toby and Henrietta wish they didn't.

* * *

(Sodor...)

Meanwhile, on Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt was having toast and marmalade for breakfast at his home when his butler came in.

"Excuse me, sir," said the butler. "You're wanted on the telephone."

"Bother that telephone. I'll be right there, Alfred," said Sir Topham Hatt. After taking his call, he grabbed his coat and hat.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said to his wife, "But Thomas is in trouble with the police. I must go at once."

At the station, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel told Sir Topham Hatt what had happened.

"Dangerous to the public indeed. We'll see all about that."

Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the policeman, but however much he argued with him, it was no good.

"The law is the law," said the policeman. And we can't change it."

Sir Topham Hatt felt exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," he said. "It's no use arguing with policemen. We can't go against the law, so I'm afraid we'll have to get cowcatchers for your engine.

"But everyone will laugh at me, sir," said Thomas. "They'll say my engine looks like a tram."

Sir Topham Hatt stared then he laughed.

"Well done, Thomas. Why didn't I think of it before. We want a tram engine. When I was on my holiday, I met a nice gentleman named Toby. He takes trucks from the farms, but the lorries are taking over most of his work. So, I think he needs a change. I'll write to his controller at once."

* * *

(East Anglia, Toby's line...)

That evening on Toby's tram line, Toby and Henrietta and finished their last run with their last passengers.

"Goodbye, Toby," they all said. "We are very sorry your line is closing down."

"So am I," said Toby sadly. The last passenger left the station, and Toby drove his engine away to it's shed before going home to his cottage with Henrietta.

"Nobody wants a tram engine," he thought.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Instead of going straight to sleep that night, he lay wide awake concerned about what would happen now. Henrietta was very sad too. She was happy she finally had passengers in her coach, but it hit her hard that this was her last time with them. Now she and her brother were out of a job and unsure of where to go from the point in which they were at now. They both tried to comfort one another, but it still hurt them knowing they had nothing now, and soon they both went unhappily to sleep. Next morning Henrietta's bedroom door flung wide open, and she woke with a start to see her brother waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Henrietta, the mail's just arrived and there's a letter for us from the Stout Gentleman!" He exclaimed. "Maybe it's good news!"

So Toby opened the letter and it said;

 _Dear Toby and Henrietta,_

 _I understand your line has less work for you two and may be closing down soon. But I have an opportunity for you two. I was the Stout Gentleman who visited you with my family on holiday a few months ago. One of my employees has been in trouble with a policeman lately and I need your help. Your tram engine is just the engine I need on my railway here on Sodor. I would be very happy if you came to work for me. Please respond ASAP._

 _Signed,  
Sir Topham Hatt.  
Controller of the North Western Railway  
on The Island of Sodor._

"Pack your bags, Sis," he said excitedly. "We're going to Sodor!"

"Yippee!" Cheered Henrietta.

* * *

(Sodor, Northwestern Railway...)

A few days Later, Toby and Henrietta arrived on Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them on the station platform.

"Good to see you again," said Sir Topham Hatt to Toby. "I see you've brought your sister's coach".

"You don't mind, do you, sir?" asked Toby. "Our old stationmaster wanted to use it as a Henhouse. That would never do."

"No indeed," said Sir Topham Hatt. "We couldn't allow that."

"Thank you, sir," said Toby. "I'm very excited to start work."

"Excellent." He then proceeded to tell Toby about Thomas and the policeman. "You'll begin working soon. You two deserve a rest after a long journey."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): And soon he did start working. Toby worked hard and made the silly delinquents behave even better than Thomas did. One day, he saw the policeman and rang his tram's bell so loudly that it made him jump.

"Oi, You!" He shouted to Toby, but Toby was already far out of sight from him.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Thomas was jealous at first, but he was so happy when he heard about how Toby scared off the policeman, they've been on good terms with one another and become firm friends ever since.

* * *

(Present Day)

"So you see," said Mr. Conductor. "Toby's engine is old fashioned, but it's still really useful. That's another reason why Sir Topham Hatt hired him."

Mr. Avonside then pondered for a moment. "I should very much like to meet this Toby fellow," he said.

"Well, here he come now," Mr. Conductor said.

And there was Toby's tram puffing in. Once it got close enough, Toby stepped down from the cab and walked over to Percy.

"Hello, Percy."

"Hi, Toby," Percy said grinning.

"Long time, no see, Toby, old friend."

Toby recognized that voice.

"It has indeed been a while, Mr. Conductor," he said happily. "It's very good to see you."

"You must be Toby. I'm Johnny Avonside. Percy's father. Nice to make your aquaintance," Mr. Avonside said politely shaking Toby's hand.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Avonside," Toby responded kindly.

"Deary me, I've got work to do," Mr. Conductor said. "I don't know if any of you will see me out and about today, but Sir Topham Hatt has requested my help on Thomas's branchline today."

He quickly vanished. Then Percy's father and Toby both discussed one another's lives and Percy and his father quickly found themselves on friendly terms with Toby.

"Henrietta is happy here now that she can get more passengers in her coach," Toby said. "I'll introduce you to her eventually, but she's on a siding getting it ready. I'll see you both later."

Toby rode off happily to meet with Henrietta.

"Well," said Mr. Avonside. "I do quite like that old fashioned Tram engine of his."

"So do I," said Percy innocently.


	22. James In A Mess

Special Guest: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor

* * *

Thomas Billington was in a grumpy mood. Some naughty children had rode by on their bikes and splashed mud all over his engine. Thomas spent a long time cleaning the mess they had made.

"Lousy punks," he grumbled. "Getting my engine all messy and dirty like this. They didn't even apologize. Hmph."

Thomas the. saw Mr Conductor sitting on top of the boiler.

"Hello, Thomas. You do look cross this morning," he said to Thomas.

"I'm very upset because I have to clean this mess that those boys made on my engine this morning. I imagine if it was James that this happened to, he'd be furious."

Something beamed in Mr. Conductor's mind suddenly.

"That reminds me, Thomas. Did you hear about James's sticky situation that he got himself into the other day?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," he answered. "What did happen?"

"Well, I'll tell you the story," Mr. Conductor replied. "The story of how vanity and egotistical rudeness got James in a mess."

* * *

(Flashback, 2 days ago)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Toby Herrington and his sister, Henrietta take workmen to the Quarry every morning. They were enjoying their new life and jobs on the Island of Sodor. But Toby's tram engine and Henrietta's coach did look old fashioned and needed new paint. James was very rude whenever he saw them at the junction.

"Ugh! What dirty objects!" He would say. One day at last, Toby lost paitience.

"James," he asked, "Why do you drive a red engine?"

"Because I'm awesome. That's why!" answered James boastfully. "My engine is a splendid one. That means I'm ready for anything. You never see my engine's paint dirty."

"Oh!" Said Toby innocently, "that's why you once needed bootlaces; to be ready, I suppose."

Mr Conductor (narrating): Henrietta frowned but Toby just snickered. James went redder than ever and drove away giving a nasty glare at Toby as he snorted off. It was such an insult to be reminded of the time a bootlaces had been used to mend a hole in his coaches once.

"That was not funny, Toby," said Henrietta.

"Oh come on, sis," Toby retorted. "It was a little funny."

"Well, I don't think it was. It was very rude. Hmph!"

James was very cross.

"He has no class. No class at all, driving that horrid old brown rat cage. Eyech!" He growled furiously. "And the audacity he has to tease me about the time I had to use a freakin' bootlace. I am getting so sick of being reminded of when that happened! Ugh!"

At the end of the line James left his coaches and then went to take a slow goods train that would stop at every station to pick up and set down trucks. James hated this job.

"Dirty trucks from dirty sidings! Blagh!"

"Hello, James," called Edward from one of the junctions. "What's got you in a knot today?

"That old Teapot driver," James grumbled. "That tram engine of his and that old birdcage coach are just so unclassy. And today he teases me about that stupid old bootlace incident."

Edward snorted.

"James, just because your engine looks shinier than Toby's tram doesn't mean you have to be so rude. I would think you would have more respect for old fashioned things. One day, you'll see what I mean."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): And he drove away as James set off to take his train. Starting with only a few, he picked up more and more trucks at each station until he had a long train. At first, the delinquents in the trucks behaved well, but James' engine bumped their trucks so hard and crossly that they were determined to get payback.

"Who does he think he is that he can bump us around like this?" They fumed. "We'll show him who's boss."

"Shut up, you little monsters!" He shouted as he approached the top of Gordon's Hill.

Mr Conductor (narrating): Heavy goods trains halt here for the drivers to set their brakes. James had an accident with delinquents once before and should have remembered this. The delinquents began messing with the couplings and cargo loads, but James was too busy thinking what he would say to Toby when they next met.

"Memo to myself," he muttered. "Come up with something that will make Sir Topham Hatt get Toby to get rid of that box cage thing."

Just as he was putting on the brakes, the chance for trickery from the delinquents had come.

"Now! Now! Now!" They called.

The brake van charged into the trucks in front and each truck bumped into each other one after the other. The impact from the trucks buffers pushed James and his engine down the hill.

James was going at high speed and couldn't stop his engine.

"What is this? Big Thunder Mountain at Disney World?" He shouted.

"On! On! On!" Yelled the delinquents. James tried his best to make his engine stop, but he was going too fast.

"Help help!" He cried. "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!"

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Through the station, he thundered. Disaster lay ahead. James tried to put on his brakes again, but it was no good. He jumped out just as his engine collided with a line of wagons ahead. Something sticky splashed all over James and his engine. He had run into two tar wagons, and his engine was black from smoke box to cab, and some of it splashed onto him and his clothes. James was furious with the delinquents who stood there laughing at him.

"You idiots!," he shouted in a Cruella De Vil esque voice. "You...you fools! Oh you Imbeciles!"

"Ah shut up," said the delinquent gang leader.

Mr Conductor (narrating): James broke down crying in a fit. He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some of his trucks were all to pieces. And worst of all for James, his engine no longer looked splendid. The delinquents all scampered off as workmen arrived to clear the mess with the breakdown train. Toby and Percy were sent to help and came as quickly as they good.

"Look here, Percy," exclaimed Toby. "Whoever is that messy cry baby with that dirty object?"

"That's James and his engine. Didn't you know?" asked Percy cheekily.

"It's James's figure and that's his engine's shape," said Toby. "But James is a fan looking fellow and his engine is a splendid red one and you never see him or his engine's paint dirty."

Percy and Toby both laughed, but James pretended he hadn't heard anything they said. The two of them in their respective engines cleared away the unbroken trucks and then helped James take his engine back to the yard. On the way, James spoke to Toby.

"Toby, I'm sorry I was rude to you and Henrietta about your engine and coach. Do you hate me?"

"Not at all, James," replied Toby. "But I bet now you see it doesn't feel good when people call your stuff dirty objects, does it?"

"No, it does not," James moaned. But please promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Never talk to me about bootlaces again."

As soon as they arrived at Tidmouth, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them.

"Well done, Percy and Toby", he said to them before he turned to James who was now feeling embarrassed.

"Fancy letting your trucks run away. I am surprised. You are not fit to be seen and neither is your engine. It must be cleaned at once along with your clothes. And Toby shall have a new coat of paint for his."

"Please, sir. Can Henrietta's coach have one too?" Asked Toby. "It really needs it."

"Certainly, Toby."

"Oh, thank you, Sir. She will be pleased."

Before heading for the showers all James could do was sit in shame and watch Toby as he ran off happily with the news.

"I hate my life," he said to himself.

Toby and James are now on friendly terms with another, and now that Toby's tram and Henrietta's coach have been repainted, James no longer makes rude remarks to them, and Toby never teases James about bootlaces or tar again.

* * *

(Present Day)

"I always thought it was very decent of Toby to think of his sister like that, " said Mr Conductor. "It was also a good thing to do to help James even after James was very rude to him."

"At least they're now on good terms with one another," said Thomas. "So hopefully James will be a lot nicer to them both."

"I feel just the same," Mr. Conductor winked happily. "Don't forget, Thomas. Accidents do happen. Sometimes they don't even end rather cleanly."

"But that was partly James's fault because he was paying more attention to making insults rather than showing concern for his safety," said Thomas.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Mr. Conductor said sharply. "But I'm going to see Edward now. The conductor for his passenger train fell ill today, so Sir Topham Hatt is letting me take his place as a relief."

Mr. Conductor disappeared and Thomas finished cleaning his engine. It was finally so shiny again and he was finally ready for his next train with Annie and Clarabel.


	23. Off the Rails (Gordon Takes A Dip)

One morning Gordon was resting his engine in a siding.

Sometimes he would think, "it's really tiring to have such a large and splendid engine. One does have to keep up appearances as so."

Then he sang.

" _No one's been grand like Me. No one's been just like Me. No one ever has looked just as greater as me. As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating. My, what a guy, I'm Gordon. When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large. And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a BAAARRRGGEE!_ "

He decided to have a rest in his cab too, when Henry drove by and blew his whistle loudly waking Gordon rudely.

"Hello, fat face," he called out cheerfully.

"What cheek!" Spluttered Gordon. "That Henry's too big for his feet. Fancy speaking to me like that! Me, a special engine driver who has never had an accident."

"What about jammed whistles and burst safety valves? Surely, those count as accident, don't they?" asked young Percy innocently.

"No Indeed, and don't call me Shirley. High Spirits, it might happen to anybody. But to have their engine come off the rails like Henry did when he took the Flying Kipper, well I ask you. Is it right? Is it Decent?"

Then a few days later, it was Henry's turn to take the express. Gordon watched him getting ready.

"Be careful, Henry. You're not pulling the Flying Kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today.

"Hmph. No fear of that," Henry snorted. Once Henry's engine was coupled to the train, he puffed out and Gordon then said to himself, "Guess I can go home and rest today," but he was wrong.

"Not so fast, Gordon," the yard foreman said to him. "A special train is coming in and you're to pull it."

"Is it coaches or trucks?" asked Gordon.

"Trucks," answered the foreman.

"Trucks!" said Gordon. "Ugh! I hate Mondays!"

Gordon needed to take his engine to the turntable to make it face the right way.  
His engine's fire was slow to start, but he couldn't wait, so Edward had to help push him there.

"I won't go! I won't go!" Grumbled Gordon.

"Don't be silly. Don't be silly." said Edward.

Once Gordon's engine was on the turntable at last, Edward was uncoupled and he reversed his engine into a siding. The movement had shaken Gordon's engine's fire. It was now burning nicely.

Gordon was feeling cross and didn't care what he did. He had an idea and waited until the turntable was halfway around.

"I'll show them. I'll show them." He chuckled. Then he moved his engine slowly forward, just far enough to jam the turntable, but his plan backfired. He couldn't stop himself, his engine crashed through a fence, slithering off the rails, down the embankment and plunged into a ditch.

"OOOOOssshhh!" He hissed as he was knocked out from the cab and fell into the muddy water.

"Help!" He called out to Edward and the yard manager as his engine settled into the water. "Get me out! Get me out!"

Edward rushed over, but instead doing something he just laughed. Gordon climbed out of the water fuming, and glared at Edward.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked crossly.

"There's not a hope of getting your engine out," said Edward. "You're stuck you silly big idiot. Don't you understand that?"

Edward telephoned Sir Topham Hatt.

"So Gordon didn't want to take the special train and ran his engine into a ditch?"

"Yep. That's right. But what are we gonna do now with the special waiting?"

"You'll have to take it, please, Edward."

"Yes, sir. But what about Gordon?"

"Just leave him where he is. We haven't got time to deal with him now. We'll get his engine out later."

Gordon tried to get his engine out himself but it was no good. He even tried to climb onto the sideplates and tie a rope on the front, but he slipped and fell back into the ditch.

"Well, now I know how felt that fat guy from Jurassic Park felt in this situation and he got himself eaten by one of those spitting lizard things."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering.

"Coo! Doesn't he look silly? They'll never get him out of there."

They began to sing.

" _Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch. Fell in a ditch. Fell in a ditch. Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch. All on a Monday morning_."

They ran off laughing, but Gordon's engine lay in the ditch all day. He managed to climb out again himself, but now he felt bad.

"Oh dear," he thought. "She'll never get out. This was a stupid idea after all."

But that evening, workmen used powerful jacks to lift Gordon's engine and a made road of sleepers under it's wheels to keep it from the mud. String wire ropes were fastened to it's back, and James and Henry pulling hard mananged to pull it back to safety onto the rails.

Late that night, after putting his engine in the shed, Gordon slouched home, a sadder and wiser man.


	24. Down The Mine

A/N: Ah yes. Down The Mine. A classic episode. Since Ringo Starr never narrated it's follow up, paint pots and queens, I'll only leave it in mention like I did Henry and the Elephant.

Special Guest: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor

* * *

Toby and Henrietta had arrived at the station on the branch line one morning, but to their suprise they saw Edward come in with Annie and Clarabel's coaches instead of Thomas.

"I suppose Thomas is sick today?" asked Toby.

"No," answered Edward. "Sir Topham Hatt says he's been banned from the Branch line until further notice because he was misbehaving. Annie and Clarabel are rather disappointed, but they don't mind me."

A sparkle of gold shined in front of them both. There standing in front of them and at regular human height instead of his usual small size was Mr. Conductor.

"I take it, Toby," said Mr. C. "That you've met Edward before."

"Of course I have," replied Toby. "He's a very kind and intelligent young man."

"Yes, he is," retorted Mr. Conductor. "You see, Edward can teach anyone here a lot about helping people, and Gordon has learnt the same thing. Lucky thing for Thomas that he did too. But let me begin at the beginning."

He blew his whistle and started to tell them the story.

* * *

(Flashback, 1 week ago..)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Gordon's foolishness had caused himself a good deal of trouble when he ran his engine into a dirty ditch. Sir Topham Hatt was not impressed. He spoke severly to Gordon the following morning.

"Your little stunt yesterday caused confusion and delay," he said to Gordon. "As a result, you are hereby no longer allowed to pull coaches, especially the express until you learn to do as your told."

"But, sir..."

"No buts, Gordon. You disobeyed your orders and now you're paying for them. You will be on goods work until further notice."

"Oh, the indignity."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Gordon was very cross. He hated working with dirty goods trucks instead of shiny coaches. James and Henry had to take the Express in his place. Gordon hated it, but he remembered what Sir Topham Hatt had said.

(1 week later...)

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Then one day, Thomas was waiting at the junction with Annie and Clarabel when Gordon shuffled with a goods train.

"Pooh!" remarked Thomas. "What a funny smell. Can you smell a smell?"

"I can't smell a smell," said Annie.

"It's a funny, musty sort of smell," said Thomas.

"No one noticed it until you did," grunted Gordon. "It must be yours."

Gordon knew that Thomas was really teasing him about the ditch. Thomas actually did rather enjoy doing so.

"Annie, Clarabel, do you know what I think it is? It's ditch water."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Annie and Clarabel gasped in shock, but before Gordon could answer Thomas huffed away with Annie and Clarabel. The two twins had great respect for Gordon and could hardly believe their ears. They never expected this from Thomas Billington of all people.

"He's dreadfully rude. I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed. He's dreadfully rude."

Soon they arrived at Thomas's house at the end of the Branch line where Thomas left the coaches behind with the girls.

"That was funny. That was funny," Thomas chuckled to himself.

But Annie and Clarabel didn't think so. They then said to Thomas, "You musn't be rude. You make us ashamed."

But Thomas did care a bit. He was feeling very pleased with himself.

"Oh, you two are so melodramatic," he teased. "It was just a bit of fun."

Mr Conductor (Narrating): Thomas then climbed back into his engine's cab and left for the mines to collect some trucks. Long ago, miners digging for lead had made tunnels under the ground. Their roofs are strong enough to hold up trucks, but not the weight of the heavy engines. A large notice sign warns their driver's not to enter the area. "DANGER. Engines must not pass this board".

Thomas had often tried to pass it, but had never succeded.

"Stupid old board," he thought to himself. But that morning he had made a plan. The foreman came to turn the points.

"Now for my plan," he thought. Blowing he whistle loudly as he bumped the trucks fiercely, he scared the foreman off his feet and followed them into the siding.

"Hey, you! Come back here!" yelled the Foreman.

Mr Conductor (Narrating): But Thomas was already past the board. At first nothing happend and Thomas was grinning triumphantly, but not for long as he felt the ground beneath his engine quiver. The roofs weight gave out and the rails plunged downwards sending Thomas and his engine down with them.

"Fire and Smoke!" said Thomas. "I'm sunk!" And he was. Thomas wasn't hurt, but he was stuck in the crater with his engine.

"Oh dear," he said. "That was a terrible idea after all. I am such a silly boy."

"And a very naughty one too. I saw you!" said Sir Topham Hatt who was nearby.

"Oooooh. Busted," said the Workmen nearby.

Sir Topham glared at them, thus shutting them up.

"Please, get me out of here, sir. I promise not to do that again."

"I'm not sure, Thomas. We can't left your engine with a crane. The ground is not firm enough. Hmmm, let me see. I wonder if Gordon can use his engine to pull yours out."

"Alright, then," said Thomas. But he was slightly nervous about what Gordon would say when he heard.

"Down a mine, is he? Ha ha ha!" laughed Gordon. "What a joke!"

Gordon arrived quickly at the mine and saw Thomas in his little predicament.

"Not to worry, little Thomas," he said. "We'll have you out in a couple puffs."

Strong cables were fastened between the two engines. One of the front of Gordon's engine, and the other on the rear of Thomas's.

"Are you ready? Heave!" yelled Sir Topham Hatt.

Gordon pulled as hard he could, but he didn't get Thomas out in a couple of puffs like he said. It was a lot harder than they thought. But soon, at last, Thomas's engine was free and Thomas with it.

"Thanks, Gordon," said Thomas happily. "I'm sorry I was cheeky."

"That's all right, Thomas. You made me laugh," said Gordon. "But I am in disgrace after last week."

"Well, now so am I given what just happened today," said Thomas.

Sir Topham Hatt then spoke to Thomas.

"I am disappointed in what you did, Thomas. I'm afraid until further notice, you'll be suspended from your Branch Line for disobeying orders."

"Yes, sir," said Thomas sadly. "but what about Annie and Clarabel and my House?"

"Edward will fill in for you until you have earned it back," Sir Topham Hatt promised. "Until then, you'll be working with Gordon."

And he walked away.

"Hey, Gordon. Thanks again for getting me out of there," said Thomas.

"Eh, it was nothing. Shall we form an alliance, Thomas? You help me and I'll help you."

"Right you are," agreed Thomas.

"Good that's settled," said Gordon as they shook each other's hands. And engine to engine, the two allies puffed home.

* * *

(Present Day)

"That's why we always do as we're told," said Mr. Conductor. "Because if you don't, you land up in trouble. Gordon didn't want to do as he was told, and he got in trouble when he fell into the ditch, and then Thomas disobeyed orders and got himself into trouble falling down the mine. But now, they might learn a lesson or two."

As he disappeared, Edward and Toby set off back to work. Annie and Clarabel were rather sad without Thomas, but they were very pleased with how kind Edward was. About a month later, Thomas and Gordon worked hard enough to be able to earn back their branch line and express privileges respectively when it came time for a visit from the queen. But that's another story. The two are now on good terms with one another again at least, though Gordon remains a very boastful man, and Thomas continues to be a cheeky and silly boy, but now they also know to do as they're told and obey orders as well.


	25. Thomas's Christmas Party

A/N: So, Mr. Conductor will be involved. He'll be helping remind the others about Mrs. Kyndley, and he may have another part to play soon. Anyway, Ah, christmas time. A joyous wonderful season. But doesn't beat Halloween as my favorite time of year.

Special Guests: Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor, Jason Woliner as Matt, and Nicole Leach as Tanya

* * *

(Cue Thomas Christmas theme)

It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. Everybody was working hard. Thomas, Toby and Henrieta were busy carrying people and parcels up and down the branch line. Everyone was happy. Only Thomas's stewardesses, Annie and Clarabel complained.

"It's always the same before Christmas," they groaned. "We get so full of people, the stations are always crowded and..."

"Oh, come on," said Thomas. "Where's your festive spirit? Christmas Day is almost here.

By the side of the track was a lonely little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them.

"It's Mrs. Kyndley! Happy Christmas!" Thomas called as he blew his engine's whistle and waved back happily. He always felt better for seeing her. "Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Kyndley."

When work was over, Thomas went to see all the others at Tidmouth. All their engine's coats had just been polished.

"Hmph," said Gordon. "just look at us. You're going to have to work just as hard to get your engine to look like ours."

"Never mind that," said Percy. "I just talked to my dad. He said my mom's coming here for Christmas. She's also going to move here to Sodor."

"That's awesome, Percy," said Thomas. "My parents are coming, too. So I think we should throw them all a very special Christmas Party."

Just then, Mr. Conductor appeared in front of everybody.

"Oh, Mr. Conductor. What brings you here?" asked Thomas.

"Well, Thomas. I think that would be a splendid idea to have a Christmas Party for your parents and for Percy's mother," he said. "but I think you should do this for Mrs. Kyndley as well. Do you and the others realize it's been a whole year since she saved you from a nasty accident?"

* * *

(A/N: Despite A couple years having passed in these stories since Thomas got his branch line, everyone has stayed the same age regardless of time just like The Simpsons and/or Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. So Thomas and Percy are still 14 and 12 respectively for now. At some point in the series, they may finally age a few years or so with the other aa well, But that won't be for a long time. Illogical, I know, but hey, if cartoons can play with time that way, then so can I. Now, back to the story.)

* * *

(Flashback, 1 year ago, Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage...)

"Oh, yes," said Thomas. "I remember when she was ill in bed and..."

"Yes, of course," interrupted Edward. "Mr. Conductor told us about how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead."

"And you and Toby gave her presents," Percy joined in, "and Sir Topham Hatt sent her to the seaside at Bournemouth to get better."

* * *

(Back to present)

"But," said Henry and James, "the rest of us never thanked her properly."

"Exactly," said Mr. Conductor. "So that's why I think the party should be for her as well."

"So not only will me and Percy be welcoming our families," said Thomas cheerfully, "but also we'll be thanking . That would be wonderful."

Thomas, Percy and Mr. Conductor were quite certain Sir Topham Hatt would approve of the idea as indeed he did.

The next day, everyone was busy making plans and setting things up. Glynn had arrived to help his granddaughters with the tinsel and decorations, Percy and his father helped prepare a snack list, while Mr. Conductor went back to Shining Time for a Christmas tree to bring to Sodor.

* * *

(Shining Time Station, Lobby)  
Shining Time Station was busy and filled with people traveling for the holidays. Stacy Jones, the stationmaster was busy helping people book their trains and giving them their information. Schemer, the arcade manager was planning new schemes to make nickels in his arcade. And everyone was filled with the spirt of Christmas.

" _I'm a lumberjack and I'm alright_ ," sang Mr. Conductor as he carried the tree across the mural when he saw Stationmaster Stacy's nephew Matt and his friend Tanya waving to him. He gave them a quick wave and a smile back as he disappeared to return to Sodor.

* * *

(Island of Sodor)  
Thomas rolled into the station with an empty wagon just as Mr. Conductor appeared on the platform.

Everyone was most excited. Thomas and Mr. Conductor had just rolled in with the tree when silence fell. Sir Topham Hatt had bad news.

"The weather's changed badly. Mrs. Kyndley's been snowed up. Toby says he'll help to rescue her. We need you to help too, Thomas. There's no party unless you do."

Thomas hated the fact he needed his snowplow, but he said bravely, "I'll try, sir. I want to help Mrs. Kyndley. We must rescue her. We must!"

"That's a good boy. You and Toby should manage well. Mr. Conductor, I need you to help out on Edward's special train today. He'll be bringing in the Billingtons and Mrs. Avonside."

"Yes, sir," said Mr. Conductor as Thomas and Toby set off to the rescue.

"Yes! Yes!" Shouted Percy from his room when Thomas came in. He saw Percy playing with something.

"Percy, why are you playing with a ball of yarn?"

"Uh...no reason," squeaked Percy innocently.

"Well, come on. Mrs Kyndley needs our help," replied Toby as he pulled Percy out.

"My yarn," wailed Percy.

Thomas and Toby charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes they were swept aside easily, sometimes they stuck fast and the workmen had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further.

"Goodness Gracious!" exclaimed Toby.

Thoman blew his engine's whistle to signal Mrs. Kyndley that they had arrived, she answered with a wave from an upstairs window. Then everybody heard a familiar sound, only to realize it was a tractor.

"That's Terrence! He's come to help too!" Shouted Thomas happily. Sure enough Terrence had a snowplow for his tractor and was working hard to clear a path to the railway line and safety.

At long last the rescue was complete. Percy took the tired workman home. Terrence said goodbye to Mrs. Kyndley and he promised to look after her cottage. Everybody made great time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. There was no one to be seem Thomas's heart sank. Suddenly all the lights went on. What a marvelous sight awaited Thomas, Toby, Percy and Mrs. Kyndley.

"Well done," said Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm really proud of you all."

Near his father, Percy noticed a familiar female figure that he instantly recognized.

"Mama," he screamed happily as he ran towards her.

"Oh, Percy! My baby boy!" Mrs. Julia Avonside said as she embraced her son and kissed him on the cheek, while Thomas reunited again with his own family, then he introduced them to Mrs. Kyndley. Mrs. Avonside said that as soon as Christmas was over, she would be moving in with her Family on Sodor for full time, and would possibly find a job on the railway.

Mrs. Kyndley especially thanked her closest friends out of everyone there.

"Thomas and Toby are old friends," she said. And now Percy, you are my friend too."

"Three Cheers for Mrs. Kyndley," he shouted happily. They all cheered and whistled their engines. Even Bertie the bus driver was there to celebrate.

"Wait...don't I get anything out of this as well?" asked Mr Conductor who just shown up.

"Sorry, I'm late, everyone. But that blunthead Schemer was causing trouble again and I had to help clean up his messes again."

"Oh, yes. And a very special thanks to Mr. Conductor, as well!" Cheered Thomas.

Everyone was so full of cheer and joy, they all sang,  
 _  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year!  
_  
Thomas Billington and his friends thought it was the best Christmas ever and Mrs. Kyndley could think of no place she would rather live then with them on the Island of Sodor.

* * *

Next Morning on Christmas, Everyone was spending time with family and friends. Percy spending his day with his parents together, while Thomas and his Parents opened gifts together at this branch line house with Toby and Henrietta.

All was well, everyone was happy. Until...

"PERCY!" Thomas screamed loud enough for Percy to hear. "WHAT DID YOU TO MY ROOM?!"


	26. Better Late Than Never

A/N: So, even though this episode never aired until later in the actual series, I wanted to do it already because I felt it would begood filler until I can decide where to go from here to start adapting more episodes. So, I know I went out of order, but hey, they did the same thing on Shining Time, so who cares? Also, be warned, there will be a brief instance of swearing.

* * *

It was a hard time for the NorthWestern Railway on the Island of Sodor.

(Cue Season 2 Viaduct theme)

The holidays had come and gone, the snow and frost had washed away, and soon spring was in the air, but everybody was finding life difficult. Workmen were mending the viaduct on the main line. The arches needed strengthening. Sir Topham Hatt did not want to close the railway while the work was being done, and so repairs took a long time. All the engine drivers had to take great care when crossing the viaduct, and the delay often made them late on their journey to the junction, where they knew Thomas Billington would be waiting to collect his passengers.

Thomas grew crosser and crosser. One day, he was as frustrated as ever.

"Time's time!" he grumbled. "Why should I keep my passengers waiting while Henry and James dawdle about all day on viaducts?"

"Well, don't blame _me,_ " snorted Henry. "If we hurried across the Viaduct, it might collapse, we'd probably be dead, and then you'd have no passengers at all. What would you do then?"

"Run my train on time for one thing," retorted Thomas. He hurried away before Henry could say anything.

Bertie was impatient too. He was timed to arrive just after Thomas. He had found that instead of his passengers going straight from the bus to their trains, they were kept waiting until Thomas arrived. "Late again," he remarked as Thomas drove his engine in wearily. Thomas stepped down from his cab while his engine let off steam to have a drink when Bertie walked up to him.

"We may be friends, but I thought you could go fast, Thomas. You know, I think it's time we have another race. I reckon I could beat you now."

Thomas slammed his fist loudly on the table.

"Balderdash," said Thomas. "I could still beat you in a race any day. It's those Main Line Engine drivers! They screw around on the bloody viaduct and then blame Sir Topham Hatt's workmen. It's just an excuse for laziness if you ask me! I may be 14 years old, but at least _I_ understand the saying, 'work before play.'"

Thomas stormed out frustrated as Bertie watched

"Sheesh," said a woman nearby. "Kids these days."

"He's a good kid," said Bertie. "He's just having a bit of a melodramatic meltdown."

Later that evening, Thomas went to rest in his branch line house and talked to Toby.

"Hard day, huh, Thomas?" asked Toby.

"I'm just getting sick of everybody being late all the time during the viaduct repairs," Thomas sighed. "I wish Sir Topham Hatt could get his guys to work faster."

"Henrietta's just as stressed as you are, but at least she's calm about it."

Annie and Clarabel were nervous regarding Thomas's behavior.

"I'm worried about Thomas," said Clarabel.

"I've never seen him so angry," Annie replied. "He was so sweet and kind when we first met him. I think this whole viaduct thing has changed him, Clarabel."

"I do hope he manages to calm down eventually."

The following Wednesday, James was later than ever at the junction.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," he said wearily. "I was held up at the station, and the viaduct made it worse."

"Well, it's lucky for you I'm a guaranteed connection," grumbled Thomas. But before James could answer, he puffed importantly away in his engine.

Thomas stopped at every station trying to make up for lost time. Everybody did their best, even Annie, Clarabel and the passengers. But soon, Thomas found out he couldn't save much time.

Suddenly, Thomas saw Bertie's red bus ahead at the crossing. Its radiator was steaming. And there was Bertie standing outside of it with his passengers.

"Bertie, what's wrong? You should have been at the station already. You're late."

"My bus is broken down. And I can't fix it," said Bertie. "Thank goodness you're late too. Can you take my passengers, please? They'll never get home otherwise."

"Well, I don't see why not. Of course, I will," agreed Thomas. "I'll even get help at the next station, I promise."

And so, Thomas set off again. Already, he felt much more cheerful, and Bertie's passengers traveling in Annie and Clarabel's coaches all reached home safely.

A few days later, when his bus was mended, Bertie came to thank Thomas.

"I'm sorry that I teased you about being late," he said.

"It's alright, Bertie," said Thomas. "I was happy to help out. I guess sometimes being late isn't such a bad thing after all."

"Well, don't get too used to it, Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt said the viaduct repairs should be finished in a few days."

"Aw, Man!" Said Thomas. "I was just beginning to get used to it."

The two friends laughed and with a last cheerful greeting, they both went back to work.


	27. A Cow On The Line

A/N: So, now I've decided that I'm humanizing the chapters for season 2 centered around Edward as the next story arc

* * *

Edward Pines is one of the proudest people on the railway, but his engine was getting old. Its bearings were worn and it clanked as it puffed along the line. Nevertheless, he was still proud of his engine all the same.

One morning, he was taking empty cattle trucks to a market town, but little did he know of the surprises awaiting him as his engine puffed and clanked as the cattle trucks rattled behind.

Some cows were grazing nearby. They were not used to trains. The noise and smoke disturbed them. As Edward went by, some of them broke through the fence and ran across the line, breaking a coupling in half in the process. Some of the wagons and the conductor's brake van were left behind.

Edward felt a jerk but he took no notice. After all, he was used to cattle trucks.

"Bother these cattle trucks," he said to himself. "Just once it would be nice to not have them jerk about like that." He was at the next station before he even realized had happened.

When Gordon and Henry heard about it, they laughed and boasted, "Fancy letting cows break his train. They wouldn't dare do that to _us._ We'd be able to show them."

Toby, on the other hand, felt sorry for Edward and was cross at the teasing.

"You couldn't help it, Edward. They've obviously never even met a Cow. But I have, and I know the trouble they can be."

"You know," Edward said, "Cows are usually peaceful and gentle animals, but perhaps the loud noises of a train engine and the smoke and steam that engines let out may tend to be a bit provocative for them. Sometimes, being in unfamiliar territory can also be a bit of an issue for them. I'm not a farmer, but it doesn't mean I don't know anything about them. I just hope the ones I passed today don't end up giving sour milk."

"No indeed," replied Toby. "that would be a bad thing."

As fortune would have it, they never did give sour milk, but the trouble with cows wasn't over yet. A week or two later, Percy had found a straw cow, a calf. It looked sad and lost.

"Aw, what's the matter, deary?" he asked the calf. "Are you lost?"

The cow mooed sadly and Percy felt sorry for it,

"Can we keep it, daddy? Can we? Oh, please, please, please."

"I don't know, son. Your mother would never allow it," said his father. "plus, farm animals aren't meant to be kept as pets. But I suppose we could hold onto it until we find out where it came from."

Meanwhile, Gordon rushed through Edward's station with the Express.

"Poop Poop. Mind the cows!"

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Edward.

A long stretch of line lay ahead for Gordon. On the bridge ahead in the distance, it seemed to Gordon there was something on the bridge.

"Whoa, Nelly!" he said to himself and shut off steam for his engine. Then he snorted. "Huh. It's only a Cow. Shoo! Shoo!"

He moved slowly onto the bridge, but the cow didn't shoo.

"Moo," she said sadly.

"Oi," said Gordon. "What part of shoo do you not understand?"

"Moo," she said again.

Gordon then stepped down from the cab putting on a sombrero. "This is a job," he said to himself, "for 'Señor El Gordo!' Olé!"

(Cue "Mexican Hat Dance" Music)

Gordon took the conductor's red flag to use as a muleta, the type of cape used for fighting bulls in Spain and Mexico and tried to use it to temp the cow.

"Toro! Toro!" he shouted. "Andele! Andele! Ole!"

The cow still didn't move.

"Andele, 'Señorita. Movimiento, Por favor!"

But she still didn't move.

"Ay yi yi yi yi," he huffed. "It's no good." Gordon didn't understand that the cow was lonely because she had lost her calf. Everyone else tried to send her away, but she wouldn't go.

Soon, Henry pulled up. "What's this? A Cow? I'll soon settle her. Be off! Be off!"

"Moo," said the Cow.

Henry just backed his engine away nervously. "I... I... I don't want to hurt her," he said.

At the next station, Henry and his conductor told them about the cow and warned the signalman that the line was blocked.

"We did find a lost calf this morning," said Mr. Avonside. "and this can't be a coincidence."

"It must be Bluebell," said the porter. "That's her calf. She was here looking for her mother when you and Percy found her."

"Percy, we found the calf's mother," said Mr. Avonside. "Henry and Gordon spotted her on the bridge. We need to take her back."

Percy drove to the bridge with the calf. Bluebell was very pleased to see her calf again, and the porter led them away.

Percy gave the calf one last stroke of affection as he watched them go away. "Bye bye, Bluebell," he called out, waving until they were out of sight.

"Not a word. Keep it dark," whispered Gordon and Henry to each other. They felt rather silly. But the story soon spread.

"Well, well, well," chuckled Edward. "Two grown men afraid of a cow?"

Percy giggled innocently. He found it very funny, but Toby only glared at him.

"Afraid? Rubbish," said Gordon. "We didn't want the poor thing to hurt herself by running up against our engines. We stopped so as not to excite her. Do you see what I mean my dear, Edward?"

"Yes, Gordon," said Edward. But Gordon felt somehow that Edward knew only too well.

"Oh, but the calf. She was so cute," squeaked Percy. "I wish we could have kept her."


	28. Bertie's Chase

A/N: Another episode that Ringo Starr Never did for the US, only in UK, but no matter. Since, Mr. Conductor doesn't appear in this chapter, I have no worries about causing issues with consistency. However, it bugs me that when Shining Time Station showed this episode for the first time, they cut out the first half with Edward at the station.

* * *

One morning, Edward was waiting to pick up passenger's from Thomas' Train. But Thomas didn't show up. Edward was beginning to grow impatient.

"Running late. Where the bloody hell is Thomas? He's not usually one to make us wait." Edward climbed on top of his cab to look for him. "Well," he said. "I can't see Thomas, but there's Bertie. Eh, not gonna bother. He's most likely on a coach tour or something with his bus." He clambered down and decided, "Welp, I better go." And so he started off.

He was just passing the level crossing when Bertie's bus pulled up and stopped at the gates. He stepped out to get Edward's attention.

"Stop! Stop!" he shouted. "I've got Thomas's passengers."

But it was no good. Edward was already gone.

"Bother," said Bertie. "Bother Thomas calling in sick today. And I promised to help the passengers catch the train. But nevertheless, a promise is a promise, and I must keep it."

The crossing gates opened and Bertie drove through. "I'll catch Edward or bust," he muttered to himself.

Bertie drive carefully along the road, but his bus began to moan as it toiled up a hill.

"Oh the gears and axels," he said. "My baby shall never be the same bus again. Soon he climbed just high enough to see Edward.

"Hurray! I see Edward's train at last!" he cheered as he reached the top. "Darn, he's stopped at the station. No, wait. He's stopping at a crossing. Perfecto."

Bertie tore down the hill as his passengers said, "Well, Bertie. Go to it!"

So so he skidded his bus into the yard just as Edward as leaving. He climbed down again to try to signal Edward.

"Wait! Wait!" He shouted. He was just in time to see Edward puff away.

"Oh, Thomas is going to kill me," said Bertie sadly. Then he spoke to the passengers.

"I'm sorry everyone. I tried, but I couldn't help you reach your train."

"Never mind, Bertie," said the passengers. "You'll have to go after him again. Quickly. Third time lucky, you know."

"Well," said Bertie enthusiastically, "there's a good chance we might catch him at the next station. But you all better hold on tight. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Bertie then spoke to the stationmaster. The passengers waited impatiently.

"Yes. I think we'll do it this time," he said to them. "At least, if I try."

"Do or do not. There is no try," said a young boy.

Bertie became confused quickly. "You know, kid," he said to the boy, "I never understood what that means."

"Well, I don't get to either," the kid told him. "but Master Yoda does say that when Luke Skywalker..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know," said Bertie.

Everyone climbed back in as Bertie started up his bus again.

"Hold onto your butts," he said.

"Please let this be a normal field trip," said a young nervous boy with glasses.

Bertie then chased after Edward once more. Meanwhile, Edward's engine began to climb a hill as Edward drove with all his might.

"The hill is too steep! This hill is too steep!" groaned the coach stewardesses as Edward's engine snorted in front.

Before long, Edward reach the top of the hill and ran his train smoothly into the station.

"Get in quickly, please!" He shouted as he blew the whistle. The conductor blew his whistle too, and Edward looked back. But the flag didn't wave. Then he heard Bertie honking his bus's horn. Everything seemed to happen at once, and the stationmaster told Edward and the conductor what had happened.

"I'm sorry about the chase, Bertie," said Edward.

"My fault. Late at Junction. You didn't know about Thomas," replied Bertie. "It was at the last minute when I had heard, and he asked Sir Topham Hatt to let me help with his passengers."

"Well, goodbye, Bertie. I better be off," said Edward. "I'll go see Thomas later."

And he did. Thomas was very pleased when he heard everything after Bertie had told him.

"Bertie really is a good friend. I'm glad he kept his promise," said Thomas.

"I hope you get well soon, Pal," Edward replied kindly.

"I will," Thomas grinned as Edward drove away while he went back to rest.


	29. Saved from Scrap

A/N: Okay, so nowadays whenever Trevor the traction engine comes to mind, people always make fun of him saying "I like children" and I do not approve. Now, I can take a joke, but making the kind of jokes like that which make someone look like some kind of creep out of context like that is where I draw the line. Instead of venting about this, though, I'll just ask that you enjoy the story. But anyway, I was having a bit of trouble wondering how I could tie Trevor into all this, and this is the end result.

* * *

Sir Topham Hatt is very proud of all his workers because he makes sure they work very hard. But they are very proud whenever he comes them really useful. They take pride in working on his railway and wouldn't want to work anywhere else. One Morning, Edward climbed into his cab and started up his engine feeling cheerful because he was doing a special job.

"I'm going to the scrap yard today," he told Thomas.

"What? Already? Your engine's not THAT old!" Replied Thomas cheekily.

Of course, he was only teasing. Edward just chuckled and went off. The scrap yard is full of rusty old parts and machinery, especially old cars and other things. They are broken into pieces, loaded into trucks and Edward pulls them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Sometimes while they would load the trucks, Edward would often walk about the yard and look around at the junk piles. But today, there was a surprise waiting for Edward. He saw a young teenage male around 17 with a traction engine.

"Hello," said Edward. "Is that yours? It doesn't look broken and rusty. So why is it here?"

"I'm Trevor Cole. They're going to break up my traction engine next week."

"What a shame," said Edward.

"My papa says it only needs paint, polish, and oil to be as good as new, but our old manager says it's too old fashioned."

Edward felt pity and said, "People say my steam engine is old fashioned but I don't care because Sir Topham Hatt says it's still useful. What work did you do?"

"Well," said Trevor. "Our old owner would send me and papa from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The Children loved to see us and out traction engine."

Trevor shut his eyes remembering.

"Oh, yes. Papa likes children, and so do I. It was always our favorite part of the job because we got to seem them so happy."

Edward then set off for the station. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Trevor.

"Broken up. What a shame. Broken up. What a shame. I really want to help Trevor. I think I should."

He thought of all his friends who liked engines, but strangely, none of them had room for a traction engine at home.

"It's really a shame that Trevor and his father are going to lose something so precious to them," he thought to himself. Then he suddenly realized, "Of course! Why didn't I think of him before?" There on the platform was the very person. Reverend Charles Laxely, The Vicar of Wellsworth. He was a good friend of Edward's.

"Hello, Edward. You look upset. What's the matter?" he asked Edward.

"There's a traction in the scrapyard, Vicar. It'll be broken up next week. Jem Cole and his son Trevor say they've never driven a better engine. Please, help them, sir. They saw wood and give children rides."

"We'll see," replied the Vicar.

Jem Cole came on Saturday.

"The Reverend is coming to see you, Trevor. Maybe he'll buy our traction engine.

"Do you think they will, Papa?" asked Trevor

"He will when we've lit the fire and cleaned her up."

The Vicar and his two boys arrived that evening. Trevor hadn't felt so happy for months. He drove about the yard. Soon he allowed the Vicar and his two boys to take a ride on it.

"Show your paces, Trevor," said the Vicar.

Trevor moved about peacefully and smoothly with no roughness at all.

The Vicar soon came out of the office with a piece of paper and exciting news.

"I've got it cheap, Jem. Cheap!" he exclaimed.

"Do you hear that, Trevor?" cried Jem. "The Vicar has saved our engine. And you'll be living and working at the vicarage now."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" shouted Trevor.

Now Trevor's home is in the vicarage orchard and he says Edward every day. His traction's engine paint is spotless and its brass shines like gold. Trevor likes his work, but his happiest day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to its bunker, he drives his engine around the orchard giving rides to children.

Long afterward when he goes to bed, you'll see him shut his eyes remembering.

"I like children," he whispers happily to himself.


	30. A New Friend for Thomas

A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so long overdue, but I've been busy with life in general, plus I wasn't able to finish this chapter in time before I went to Disneyland in May because I had finals and my previous computer had died and I had to wait for a new one. Now I'm back on track finally.

Trevor Cole the teenage traction engine driver enjoyed living in the Vicarage Orchard. Edward Pines came to see him every day, but sometimes Trevor didn't have enough work to do.

"I do like to keep busy all the time," he sighed one day. "and I do like company. Especially children's company."

"Cheer up," smiled Edward. "Sir Topham Hatt has work for you at his new harbor. I'm taking you to meet Thomas Billington today. He's one of our youngest drivers. And he's a good kid."

"Oh, joy!" exclaimed Trevor happily. "A harbor, the seaside, children. That will be lovely."

So Edward took him and his traction to engine to a goods yard, where they went to meet Thomas. Thomas was on his way to the harbor with a trainload of metal pilings needed to make the harbor wall firm and safe.

He had just pulled up into the yard when he saw Edward there.

"Hello, Edward," Thomas said cheerfully. "Who's this?"

"Thomas, I'd like you to meet Trevor," said Edward. "He's a friend of mine. He drives a traction engine."

Thomas eyed the newcomer's vehicle doubtfully.

"A what engine?"

"A traction engine," explained Trevor. "It runs on roads instead of rails. Can you take me and my traction engine to the harbor, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me."

"Uh, yes. Of course," said Thomas. But he was still puzzled. He had never seen or heard of a traction engine. Workman lifted Trevor's traction on to a flatbed truck and coupled it to Thomas's train and soon they were ready to start their journey while Trevor rode in Thomas's cab.

"How old are you, Thomas?" asked Trevor kindly.

"I'm 14," Thomas replied.

"I see. I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me," called Trevor "I don't have enough work to do sometimes. Although I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards, even at harbors."

"But that thing doesn't run on rails," chuckled Thomas.

"It's a traction engine. It doesn't need rails to be useful," replied Trevor. "You wait and see."

When they reached the harbor, they found everything in confusion. Trucks had been derailed blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere.

"My Goodness!" exclaimed Thomas. "It's like a bunch of pirates came and robbed the place and left a big mess."

"Nothing we can't handle, I suppose," said Trevor earnestly.

"There you two are," said the harbormaster. "We need you two to get these pilings past. They are essential. Trevor, we need you to drive them around this mess."

"Just the sort of job I like," replied Trevor. "Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll show you how useful a traction engine can be."

Trevor was as good as his word. He used his traction to drag the piling clear with chains and towed them into position.

"Who needs rails?" he muttered cheerfully to himself.

Later Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was amazed by Trevor's work.

"Impressive," he said. "Most Impressive. Now I understand how useful traction engines can be."

The twin's coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides along the harbor. He liked this best of all.

"He's very kind," said Annie.

"He reminds me of Thomas," added Clarabel.

"Are you saying he's better than me?" asked Thomas teasingly as if playing jealous.

"Certainly not," the girls replied. "There's no one we'd rather work with than you," they added flirtatiously.

Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor to go. Thomas pulled him and his traction engine to the junction. A small tear came into Trevor's eye. Thomas pretended not to see, but decided to cheer Trevor up.

"I'll come and see you if I can," he promised. The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may need you again at the harbor someday. And when we do, I'll be there. Then we can stay up late together, watching scary movies or something, swapping manly stories, and in the morning, I'm making Waffles."

"That would be wonderful," said Trevor.

That evening Trevor stood remembering his new friend Thomas, the harbor, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily in the shack at the bottom of the orchard.


	31. Old Iron

A/N: The final story in the story arc centering around Edward.

* * *

One day, James had to wait at the station for Edward and his train to arrive. This made him rather cross.

"Late again!"

Edward laughed and James fumed away. After James had finished his work he went back to the yard. He left his engine near the shed after backing it off the turntable and went to the employee shack break room, where Thomas and Percy were playing a board game, " _Dungeons and Dragons_ ". He was still feeling bad tempered.

"Edward is impossible," he grumbled to them. His engine is old as hell. It clanks about like a lot of old iron, and it's so slow, he makes us wait.

Thomas and Percy were indignant.

"Old Iron? Slow?" fumed Percy.

"Why Edward's engine could beat yours in a race any day," snorted Thomas.

"Oh, is that so?" said James. "I'd like to see him do it."

Next morning, James had suddenly taken ill. He could hardly stand, so James left his engine in a siding while Edward uncoupled his engine ready for shunting. Suddenly the signalman shouted. There was James' engine going down the line.

"All traffic halted!" he announced at last. Then he told Edward and James what happened.

"Two boys were on the footplate fiddling with the controls. One of them fell out and scampered off and ran when James' engine started, but the other one didn't make it out in time."

"Oh, dear," said Edward. "Tell Sir Topham Hatt that we'll need help, while I go get a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. I know what to do."

The signalman called Sir Topham Hatt and then turned his attention to Edward who had just gotten the things he needed.

"Thomas is on his way to help. Toby will fill in for him on the branch line. You two better hurry."

Edward was ready when Thomas arrived. Thomas saw Edward with the pole and the rope.

"You made it. Jump in, Thomas," said Edward as Thomas climbed on and they quickly puffed off.

"We'll catch him. We'll catch him," said Edward as his engine clanked and puffed.

Meanwhile, they boy in the cab was frightened. He realized he had no idea how to control the engine.

"I don't know what to do. I can't stop. HELP!"

"Don't worry, kid. We'll have you out of there!" called Edward.

Edward's engine was panting up behind with every ounce of steam it had. At last they caught up with James' engine.

"Take over, Thomas. Keep her steady," he called to Thomas.

Edward stood on the front while Thomas took the controls. Edward held a noose of rope in the crock of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over the buffer of James' Engine. Both engines swayed and lurched until at last..."Got it!" shouted Edward. He pulled the noose tightly. Then he climbed into James' cab. Gently braking, he checked the speed and then he took control.

Edward and Thomas pulled into the station side by side, where James was sitting. Thomas and Edward climbed onto the platform with the young boy. His father dragged him and his brother off in frustration although he was grateful for Edward's heroism.

"So the Old Iron caught your engine after all," chuckled Edward to him.

"I'm sorry about that comment," whispered James. "Thank you for stopping my engine and saving that boy. You were both splendid."

Sir Topham Hatt walked up to them all.

"A fine piece of work," he said. "James, you can go home and rest and Henry can take your train today. Thomas, thank you for volunteering to help Edward. And you, Edward. I'm proud of you. Your engine shall go to the works and have it's worn parts mended."

"Oh, thank you, sir," said Edward. "It would be lovely for my engine not to clank."

"Don't I get anything in return?" asked Thomas.

They all laughed. Even Thomas.


	32. Sad Update

I hate to break this tragic news, but I have no other choice. Due to lack of inspiration, a rise in responsibilities, and many more issues in my life, I regret to announce that this series is canceled. At this point in my life, I can no lomger continue to creates humanized thomas and friends stories. This fic is not up for adoption.

Thank you.


End file.
